Naruto: Tenth Dragons Poison
by SSJBowser
Summary: What happens when pure evil fosterd over time surfaces to the field? There will be no way of calming it, no boundries for escaping it. And with all things said the land of the Shinobi is the vocal point to where all eyes are set. And with an unexpected stage set will Batman and his allies be friend or foe? With a crack in space it is the Shinigami Ichigo who is sent to investigate.
1. Breathe of the Flames to Come

**Chapter 1**

**Breathe of the Flames to Come**

_Life… it is the means to all beginnings and the road to all ends. Through life has come transition, a never ending cycle which brings another tomorrow different from the last. It all begins with a small shell of light, shedding in form only to take on another… a form which will carry on through the eternity of time. It is also true life stemmed from the light can become misguided, altered to a path mirrored from its origin… darkness. This very crack in creation has had a presence throughout time, leading to; difference, debate, conflict, death, and eventually war. This has been a consistent development that has circulated throughout the several aeons that have come and faded into a distant memory._

_Though circumstances and reason have reconfigured one thing has remained relatively the same throughout, battle. It is said all life begins with light, but what if that key element was changed? What if a life was spawned by that of darkness, evil released from the very nature of which all darkness is born? Would there be light to find? It's that very question that will linger with the events to come, an omen of darkness the world has yet to face._

_The sky had struck its limits by this time, a never ending darkness that was to be found in every direction. After hours of travel they had finally reached their destination, leveling their sights upward to find the towering gate that stared down with a piercing look of power. They then set their eyes passed it, looking ahead to the large palace sitting in the clear. The period for how long they waited was short, taking only seconds before someone appeared from the other side of the gate. There was no clear visual of who they were, the dark surroundings making it nearly impossible to do so. With nothing further the gate was unlocked, allowing them to walk past._

"He's been expecting you."

_They took in what was said, not feeling the need to respond. It took little time to gain entry into the palace, scaling the dark walls in the process. With the comfort in their sense of direction of where to go you would think they had been in this position before. Reaching the destined location took very little time, bowing almost immediately after accomplishing this. They said nothing, waiting for the advancement from whom they were summoned to see._

"You're here, and much sooner than expected." A shallow voice spoke from across the room.

_They looked up upon hearing his voice, only two torches on the far ends of each side of the room providing for lighting. His face could not be seen, given the distance between them along with the darkness of the room. The only thing that could be made out was the purple carpet with gold trimmings beneath them._

"I've made my decision on appointing you Nalfrow," The deepening voice spoke once more. "You're the best option in the ranks to serve as the ground specialist."

"I accept." Nalfrow replied with his sights lowered back to the ground.

_Several moments passed before there was anything else to be spoken._

"We have only months to accomplish our plan."

"Yes, I know," Nalfrow said. "What would you like for me to do first?"

"You'll do nothing until I've sent them the one… the one who will bring them a hope, a crucial part in my plan."

_He didn't understand, but continued to listen on._

"And once all has fallen into place I'll release the darkness, ignited from the inner depths of my half bread child," The figure hidden within the darkness continued. "And when that happens there will be no stopping it, no one will escape… all realms will be absorbed into the fray."

"All realms?"

"Yes, there will be no exceptions."

"I don't understand my lord," Nalfrow finally admitted. "How do you plan on reeling in every realm in existence?"

"By consuming a common source."

"And how do we plan on doing that?"

"Through one specific realm, a place which is the center of where all are linked."

"Which is?"

_It was at that moment that he could see it, glimpsing over to see those imposing eyes locked in on him, sending a staggering feeling down his spine._

"It's a unique planet in comparison to most if I must say… a place known as the world of the Shinobi."

_**Naruto: Tenth Dragons Poison**_

**To Be Continued**


	2. Shadow Revenants

**Naruto: Tenth Dragon's Poison**

**Chapter 2**

**Shadow Revenants**

_The day had brought its hardships from one end of the village to the other. There were several clouds scaling overhead, making for one of the darker nights on the month. This was not unexpected, especially in this particular area… a location known as the Iwagakure village. _

_It was ten of them who had been sent to investigate a reported disturbance along the borders. Minutes slipped away after their departure, those minutes quickly turning into hours. Concern had risen during that time when no form of update was given. That's when it was decided that a second group would be sent in to go and find the others, shinobi numbered at fifteen__..__. making the overall count twenty five._

_They split their groups into three, broadening the search as much as possible. There was not much said as they traveled, all focus on what was in front of them. It was a true case of the unknown, something that could prove fatal if not weary. A wind blew past as they moved, fiercely fighting its way into the opposite direction. Luckily the large stones that covered the surrounding foundation absorbed most of the force. _

_Regardless of this they pushed on, showing no signs of slowing up on the path forward. It was at that moment that the man who had taken lead came to a stop without warning. The two trailing from close behind did the same. It was quiet; the only thing to be heard was that of the wind whispering through the cracks from the stones towered on all sides. It was hard to see, the moon above still grasped behind the clouds in place. Nothing was spoken for seconds to come._

"… Sensei," One of the men finally spoke. "What is it?"

_He raised his left hand in response, signaling for continued silence. They did what was wished, holding their current stance further. It was unclear of what he was looking for, simply staring into the darkness ahead. A low grunt came in the wake of this, slowly turning back to face the two of them._

"Kru Sensei," The other man spoke. "Did you hear something?"

"No," Kru replied. "But I do smell something."

"I don't smell anything."

"Then you're not homing all you have into it," Kru stated. "It's subtle, but it's defiantly something."

_Before another word was said a staggering groan could be heard, carrying its weight through the flowing wind._

"Where did that come from?"

"There." Kru pointed.

_They looked into the direction brought to their attention to find a large rock sitting in place. The three headed over immediately following this, slowly picking up an unusual odor the further they went._

"_This must be that smell Sensei hinted at."_

_Tension only rose the closer they got, uncertain of what they would come to find once reaching the other side. They stopped just a few inches shy of reaching the rock, all three looking to one another to make sure they were ready for any scenario that was to follow. Nothing needed to be said, the response was in their eyes. It happened all in one quick motion, stepping around the rock to come to find one of their own lying on the ground._

"Helrosha-Kun," Kru said falling to a knee. "Is that you?"

_There was nothing to be said in response. He checked for a pulse, his eyes widening at the result he came to gain._

"Kru Sensei, what is it?"

_He stood back to his feet with the shake of his head, delivering the unfortunate news._

"He's dead."

"What?!"

"That can't be," The other man said. "What about that noise we just heard?"

"That's another strange thing about it," Kru said. "Given his current body temperature I'd say he's been dead for at least thirty minutes."

"I think we had better head back and give the Tsuchikage an up."

"Not yet," Kru said. "We first need to find out who did this."

"What about that sound we heard," The other man brought up. "If it wasn't Helrosha that we heard, then who?"

_Before either of the three could make another move they heard a sound from behind, a sound of dirt being crushed under foot. They immediately tuned to see a mystery figure hiding within the darkness._

"Identify yourself." Kru demanded with one step taken.

_Nothing came of his first attempt._

"I'm only going to ask you once more, who are you," Kru repeated with a change in tone. "If you don't answer you're going to force me to do something I'd rather not."

_Only the same results came of this, clutching his fists as he readied himself for what was to come next._

"You two stay back," Kru instructed. "I'll handle this."

_With his patience drastically dropping he dashed ahead, showing little fear in falling into the darkness of the unknown. He threw one single punch in anticipation, watching as the dark figure fell out of sight before contact could be made._

"_What?!"_

_It was at that given moment that he heard the sudden cries of his comrades. He immediately turned to see the two of them falling toward the ground with blood spewing from their chests. Before he had the chance to react he felt his left arm tear open from unknown contact,_

"Grr.."

_He instantly reached for it, gripping it with his right hand as blood freely flowed._

"_What is going on?"_

_His uncertainty slowly turned to fear, feeling himself sliced on his back, then chest almost simultaneously. And with one final blow to the back of his head not only did his body seize to the pain, but his spirit as well. There was no way of stopping it… almost as if the enemy was the shadows itself. He slowly felt himself losing his conscious, feeling the blood filtering out of his body as his eyes fell shut._

_The night had come and gone, bringing a beautiful sight to see come that next morning. He had left home earlier than usual, finding his way to the field where he resulted to laying to his back. He watched the clouds brush by in a calming matter, a pattern which changed daily just like any ocean._

_It had been nothing but silence for most of the time he had been out there, only hearing the chirp of any nearby birds. He eased up in the slightest, resting his hands behind his head to add to his comfort. It had been days since the last completed mission, giving him plenty of down time which he had come to appreciate. Before his mind could completely fall into the depths of the moment he heard something heading his way, the sound of someone running. He sat up in time just time to see that heartwarming smile on her face, followed by the call of his name._

"Naruto, we have another mission."

_And just like that, another episode in his legacy was about to begin… a journey he could never imagine come to pass._


	3. First Briefing

**Naruto: Tenth Dragons Poison**

**Chapter 3**

**First Briefing**

_The grass was lengthy from where he laid, standing to greet her just moments before her reaching his side._

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said more than surprised to see her. "How did you know I was out here?"

"I was told by some children who had been playing along the border of the village while searching," Sakura replied. "I've been looking for you all morning."

"I figured that much when I saw you coming," Naruto said. "You mentioned another mission right?"

"That's correct," Sakura confirmed with the nod of her head. "It's extremely important, which is why I was sent to come and find you."

"What happened?" Naruto asked showing a rising interest.

"I don't even know," Sakura admitted. "They said we'd all be briefed in once I came and found you."

"Then what are we waiting for," Naruto said immediately turning his head back for the village. "We better head back right away."

_That was something the two agreed on, wasting no time in heading for the village. He kept his pacing in proportion with hers, not wanting to put in too much energy with the unknown lying ahead. A cool breeze could breeze could be felt blowing in the opposite direction as they moved. He found no disturbance with this, even welcoming it to an extent._

"_Another mission…__"_

_That was the only thing that could be found on his mind. It had been nearly two weeks since his last assignment, and from the sound of it this one was looking to be a big one. The anticipation only grew, showing in every stride taken from there on. He couldn't help but glimpse over at her after over a minute of travel, finding only a focused look in her eyes. He faced back forward after doing so, now assured she was as ready as him._

"_Almost there."_

_It took only seconds for the entrance to the village to finally come into view, picking up in speed in response to this. It wasn't until he got closer that he saw him, standing with his back leaned to a tree, with a book in hand._

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted.

_He turned away from the book at the sound of his voice, looking just in time to see him heading his way._

"So you found him." Kakashi said as the two came to a stop before him.

"He was out there just as I was told." Sakura said in response.

"So what's the deal," Naruto asked cutting straight to the point. "What's this mission Sakura-chan was informed of?"

"We'll get to that soon enough," Kakashi assured. "But first we'll need the attendance of Sai before we discuss matters."

"I'll go and find him," Sakura volunteered. "I think I know exactly where he is."

"Good," Kakashi said pleased to hear. "And when you do find him I want you both to head to Lady Tsunade's office."

"What about the two of you?" Sakura asked looking from one to the other.

"We'll be there," Kakashi assured once more. "In the case that you get there first, we shouldn't be far behind."

_She nodded in response to this._

"I'll go and let him know right away."

_With that said she took off, leaving just the two of them. He took another step toward him, anxious to learn details surrounding the unknown mission__._

"Is there anything you can tell me," Naruto asked. "I don't see the sense in waiting to hear the details from Lady Tsunade when I can get it from you now."

"That would be an idea wouldn't it," Kakashi agreed. "If I knew what the mission was of course."

_He couldn't help but bring a hand to his face, shaking his head from side to side after learning this._

"So you mean to tell me you don't know anything about what Sakura-chan was talking about?"

_He nodded his head in confirmation._

"That is correct."

"Looks like I'll have to hear the news from granny herself." Naruto stated with the drop in his shoulders.

_It was at that moment that Kakashi pushed away from the tree, completely closing the book in hand after doing so._

"Walk with me." Kakashi instructed.

"… Walk with you?"

"Would you prefer to stay here?"

_He shook his head in response, following him as they made their way into the heart of the village. It was at this time where most activity could be seen beginning to pick up, from local shops opening, to the usual activity that could be seen throughout the streets. After roughly a minute of walking he glimpsed, causing him to look back at him._

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"There's something I think you should know," Kakashi replied before facing forward as they continued to walk. "I'm uncertain if this has anything to do with your upcoming mission, but I thought it might be something you'd want to know."

Concern could slowly be seen crawling in from that point, stepping out in front to stop him in his path.

"What is it, did something bad happen?"

"It's only word from intel I was given," Kakashi began. "It appears there's a certain situation, one that seems to only be growing."

"What do you mean?"

"Several shinobi have been attacked in the last month." Kakashi informed.

"Here in Konohagakure?" Naruto asked.

"No such incidents here have been reported here as of yet," Kakashi replied. "But both Iwagakure and Kirigakure have been experiencing some, how should I say… disturbances."

"Disturbances," Naruto questioned. "What kind of disturbances."

"Like I mentioned before, there have been recent attacks on these two villages."

"So what's the big deal," Naruto asked throwing back his arms. "There's battle no matter where you go."

"True, but this is different."

"How so."

"These attacks, the enemy," Kakashi said with a long pause. "They're faceless."

"… Faceless?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied. "Only few have survived these attacks, and when asked no one could say who or what attacked."

"How could they not know who's attacking them," Naruto said throwing up his hands once more in confusion. "That makes no sense."

"Maybe it's the fact all attacks have occurred at night," Kakashi continued. "When asked, all survivors had one thing in common to say."

"Which was?"

"The shadows," Kakashi replied. "They said it was if they were being attacked by the shadows, their own even."

"What," Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. "That's just crazy talk."

"Perhaps so," Kakashi agreed. "But there could be some truth to it."

"You're right," Naruto said with the snap of his finger. "It could be the fact someone manipulated their shadows with some kind of jutsu."

"My thoughts exactly."

"If there are any plans for us to investigate this there's one person I can think of we should bring into the fray," Naruto said giving it a seconds thought. "So none of the shinobi attacked claimed to have seen anyone?"

"Unfortunately," Kakashi confirmed. "Which is why a name has been given to these night stalkers."

"What is it they're calling them." Naruto said with the clutch of his fist more than ready to hear.

"They're calling them the Shadow Revenants."

**To Be Continued**


	4. It Begins

**Naruto: Tenth Dragons Poison**

**Chapter 4**

**It Begins **

_His eyes widened at the sound of it, wondering just how much truth there was to it._

"Shadow Revenants?"

"That's right," Kakashi said with the nod of his head. "That's the name that has been given to the situation."

"The situation," Naruto questioned. "Don't you mean attackers."

"As stated before, from the reports given no one was spotted during the attacks," Kakashi reminded. "It's still an open air debate on who or what attacked those people."

"I don't know what Granny Tsunade has for us," Naruto said. "But don't you think this should be a high priority?"

"I would agree," Kakashi replied. "But you know any mission given to you is above all interest, no matter the severity of it."

"That is until this problem spreads here," Naruto said. "Then we'll have no choice but to look into the matter."

"It won't get that far, I can assure you." Kakashi said before turning back for the path ahead.

"How can you be certain of that?"

"Come along," Kakashi said continuing to walk. "Don't forget we have a schedule to keep."

"I haven't forgotten." Naruto said following after him.

He trailed him, but only for the first few seconds. It didn't take long for him to catch up, keeping pace with him from his right side.

"You said you learned of the situation from intel that was collected," Naruto said glimpsing up at him. "When was it that this situation was brought to your attention?"

"Early this morning," Kakashi replied. "A unit had been sent out six days ago for a small task, during their mission is when they learned of the… Shadow Revenants."

"I see."

"When the first learned of the story they were optimistic."

"Who wouldn't be," Naruto said bringing his hands to the back of his head. "Sounds more like a ghost story more than anything at this point, from what has been said nothing sounds very plausible… well maybe not entirely."

"I'm curious as to what you mean by that."

"As I said before, I think there's more to this whole thing than we're currently aware of," Naruto replied. "No way were those shinobi attacked without the involvement of other shinobi, no matter what the reports claim."

"I'm inclined to agree, perhaps we'll know the truth in time," Kakashi said. "But for now we need to find out what the next mission is."

_There was no arguing with this, both picking up in pace as they continued on. It was now the time of day where most activity was finally starting to begin, ranging from the children who strolled the side of the streets to the opening of most closed shops that could be found in the clear._

_There was only one thing on his mind, its name echoing from all corners of his thoughts. The 'Shadow Revenants__'__, who or what was it? It wasn't just a determination to discovering its truth, but a matching excitement wanting nothing short of a clashing challenge to face… one unknown to him that would soon find its way to him._

_But with any darkness must lye a place of where it originated, in some cases coming from the opposite side of a coin. But this was different… something beyond comprehension, no way of truly fathoming the nature of what was to come. After months of plot, weeks of preparation, days of waiting… the last moments were finally closing in. _

_Even with nothing but complete darkness as their sight the time went off in their head, all eyes opening wide as an evil grin took form._

"It is time."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Mission 1

**Naruto: Tenth Dragons Poison**

**Chapter 5**

**Mission 1**

_The winds could be felt, roughly blowing in from the outer borders. The clouds were in sync, leaving very little room for the sun to peak through. There was tension building with every step taken, yet a subtle sense of excitement deep within. It was a conflicted feeling, but one which he welcomed__._

_They arrived at their destination soon after, quickly given clearance before the two of them began their path up the stairs. He looked up at him as they walked, wondering what could be possibly be going through his mind in regards to their current situation._

"Kakashi Sensei."

_He looked down to face him after hearing him._

"What is it?"

"It's about these… Shadow Revenants," Naruto replied before facing forward. "What do you think?"

"I don't quite understand the nature of your question." Kakashi replied before looking ahead as well.

"Your take from what was told to you," Naruto clarified. "Who do you believe these supposed Shadow Revenants are, I'm thinking they're a group from one of the other villages."

"Those were my thoughts exact," Kakashi said in agreement. "There's obviously some kind of agenda that is being run, and with the lack of information on the matter I think it would be best if we didn't jump to any conclusions so soon."

"What do you mean?"

"As I said before, all that we've heard on the matter is from secondary sources."

"From those who gathered intel?"

_He nodded in response._

"To truly get a grasp for what really happened would be to get in contact with one of the survivors."

"How many are there?"

"Four different incidents, forty two people in all… only two survivors." Kakashi replied

"What," Naruto exclaimed. "Only two survivors?!"

"Unfortunately." Kakashi confirmed.

_This only fueled his interest further, leaving only more questions to be answered in his mind. He decided not to say anything further on the matter, knowing they were just a short time away from reaching the door to the room. Before any meeting__,__ coming in with a clear sense of focus was always key._

"And here we are." Kakashi said being the first of the two to come to a stop.

_He reached out, giving the door three solid knocks before taking a slight step back. The two waited, taking little time for them to hear a response from the other side._

"It's unlocked."

_They looked to one another, taking this as an invitation in before finding themselves pushing past the door. They walked in, looking directly ahead to see her sitting at the desk with minimal paperwork to be seen._

"You found him, good," Tsunade said pleased to see the both of them. "I'm just about done here, give me a few more moments."

_He took those next few seconds to skim the room, turning back to face her after doing so with a surprised look on his face._

"It's not common for us to come here only to find you," Kakashi commented. "Where is Shizune?"

"Out running a task," Tsunade replied now with her focus set on the paper work her. "She'll be back soon enough."

"Not to mention Sakura-chan," Naruto said bringing his hands to the back of his head. "That is of course after she finds Sai, I thought for sure they'd get here before the two of us."

"As did I." Kakashi agreed.

_It wasn't long after that she finished up with the last of her signings, adding the completed paper work to the already stacked pile on the left side of the desk. She checked the clock on the far side of the room before then looking back to the two of them._

"We'll give them three minutes," Tsunade said. "If they aren't here within that time frame we will begin the briefing without them."

"Fair enough." Kakashi said.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said dropping his hands back down to his side.

_He patiently waited from there on, feeling it wouldn't be long before the other two arrived to the room as well. There was nothing but silence for those first moments that followed, gradually turning into minutes without even realizing. By this time his patience was now being tested, only heightening his inner drive. He glanced over at the clock located on the right wall before looking directly into her eyes from across._

"It's been almost six minutes," Naruto said quick to point out. "Don't you think we've waited long enough?"

_She checked the clock for herself, finding his claim to be true._

"You're right," Tsunade said before looking his way. "It doesn't usually take this long for Sakura to report back, even if she was unable to find who she was asked to assemble."

"I'm sure it's nothing more than a minor delay," Kakashi said not worried in the least. "Whatever the reasoning I'm sure they'll arrive soon, but if we may I think now would be a good time to proceed."

"I couldn't agree more." Naruto said instantly following up.

"We can brief the others in on the matter soon enough." Kakashi said.

"You're noticeably more anxious than usual." Tsunade said shifting her focus his way.

"Not that I'm anxious," Kakashi said in his defense. "I'm simply reacting off of the urgency I felt from you when you first sent me to gather the team."

"Not urgent, just something of higher importance."

"Well let's hear it granny Tsunade," Naruto said with a step taken. "What's the mission you have for us?"

"It's not exactly a mission."

_His eyes narrowed at the sound of this._

"Not a mission," Naruto questioned. "What do you mean?"

"It's not as much of a mission as it is an investigation." Tsunade clarified.

_He took a liking to this news, finding it hard to hold back a smile._

"_Could it be that she's speaking of the…"_

_His thoughts were cut short, listening as she continued to speak once more__._

"This task will require that you journey to Iwagakure," Tsunade informed. "There's a situation I'd like to be looked into."

"What kind of situation?" Naruto asked.

"A series of burglaries that have taken place over the course of the past three weeks."

"Burglaries," Naruto exclaimed. "Why assemble us for a task such as that, surly the shinobi of Iwagakure don't need our help with something so juvenile."

"Perhaps it wouldn't call for our attention as much if it didn't involve our own."

"What?"

"That's right," Tsunade said. "These burglaries have occurred within our trade routes with the Iwagakure village."

"What exactly was taken that makes this such a high priority?" Kakashi asked more than interested to know.

"There's more to it than that, it isn't just what was taken," Tsunade said. "But the casualties these robberies have left in their wake."

"Casualties," Kakashi said showing a shift in tone. "What kind of casualties?"

_She looked down at the desk in the wake of this, shaking her head before looking back up to face the two with an uncertain expression that could be read._

"… Death."

_Their eyes widened immediately after learning this, neither expecting to receive the news that was given._

"How many?" Kakashi asked.

"Thirty two in all," Tsunade replied. "Twelve of them being our own."

"How come we're just learning about this now," Naruto snapped. "Three weeks in seems to be a long wait before deciding to investigate on the matter."

"We didn't know." Tsunade informed.

"Didn't know what?"

"The circumstances surrounding the situation," Tsunade replied. "There was no telling if these incidents were connected or separate in their own right."

"Do we know what they were after?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, it was quite clear what they wanted," Tsunade replied. "And they took exactly what was on their set list."

"Which was?"

"Weapons."

"Weapons," Naruto questioned. "I didn't know that was a trade we took part in with other villages."

"It's not," Tsunade said. "It was being done without my authority or knowledge."

"If not you, then who," Naruto asked. "Someone had to be overseeing these operations."

"That has still yet to be determined."

"When did you first receive word of this all?" Kakashi asked.

"Early this morning."

"Three weeks in is a long time to report something like this," Kakashi said. "With that length of time it took for a report I'd say there's probably more to this than what the surface may imply."

"I've already got someone investigating all parties involved," Tsunade assured. "Including those who reported the matter to me first hand."

"If you've already got someone looking into the situation why call us in?" Naruto asked a little confused by this.

"As I said before, I'm having all involved from our village investigated," Tsunade said. "I called you here for another purpose, I want you to travel to Iwagakure."

"For what?"

"To gather additional information on the matter," Tsunade replied. "I've already sent word to the Tsuchikage that I would be sending in a unit to help assess the situation."

"So that's it huh," Naruto said hinting at a slight displeasure. "We're being sent in merely to gather information from their end of things."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not that I have a problem with it," Naruto replied. "It's just that we could be focusing on much more important matters."

"And what might that be?" Tsunade said showcasing a change in tone herself.

"Going after and putting an end to the masquerade of these Shadow."

_He felt a hand drop down upon his left shoulder, looking up at him with a questioning look in his eye._

"Naruto, enough."

"But Kakashi Sensei."

_He ignored any complaints that he might have, simply turning back to face the Hokage who was clearly waiting for a mutual resolve between the two._

"Sai, Sakura, and Naruto will gladly accept the task."

"I was actually hoping you could hold one of them back and go in their place."

"What's that?"

"It was the Tsuchikage who personally requested for your involvement." Tsunade informed.

"Then it shall be so." Kakashi said wasting no time in accepting.

"Good."

"And when might our journey begin?"

"First thing tomorrow," Tsunade replied. "That gives you a little under twenty four hours to prepare for the trip."

"That will be more than enough time," Kakashi said. "Will that be all?"

"For now, yes," Tsunade replied. "Come back after noon some time and I'll have the route I'd like for you to take come tomorrow."

"Very well," Kakashi said with a nod before looking down at him. "Naruto."

"What about the others?" Naruto questioned.

"Don't mind them," Tsunade said in response. "I'll give them all the details when they arrive."

_He understood this completely, turning just in time to see him already heading for the door. He wasted no time in following in his path__.__ They arrived out into the hall soon after, taking several moments before either said a word to the other._

"I know what you're thinking." Kakashi said continuing to walk.

"What, that we should be looking into the matter involving these reported Shadow Revenants instead of chasing after a couple burglaries?" Naruto said declaring the obvious.

"As it stands now it's only a rumor," Kakashi explained. "And you know as well as I we're not prohibited to act on a hunch."

"That is until the body count rises."

"You can't be sure of that," Kakashi said. "None of us can at this time."

_Silence came between the two once more, driving him to turn back to his thoughts. They arrived back to the street side soon after. Many scenarios ran through his head, thinking of all possibilities that could be causing the stir based from what they knew. He looked up at him in those following moments._

"What is it?" Kakashi asked taking notice of this.

"We have almost a day until we're scheduled to set off," Naruto said. "What happens in the meantime?"

"Go about your daily routine," Kakashi replied. "I'll get in contact with you this evening sometime after I've been briefed further on the matter."

"Sounds simple enough."

_It was at that moment that Kakashi turned for the other side of the road, letting him know this is where they would part ways. His eyes traced him all the way to the other side, yet his mind was elsewhere… wondering just where all of this would lead. But with most anything, getting answers could likely lead to more questions._

_It was that same mentality for another in a far place, sitting in place as the vehicle drove through the growing traffic which was to be predicted at this time of day. A ring could be heard at the scheduled time, bringing the phone to their ear as they received the needed information._

_The conversation was brief, leaving them with one last line of reassurance before bringing an end to the transmission. _

"Let them all know I'll be there within the hour, there's but one stop I need to make first… Mirror Master out."

_And with that, an unexpected turn was just waiting to conspire._

**To Be Continued**


	6. Assembled

_**Naruto: Tenth Dragons Poison**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Assembled **_

_The room was quiet, only a few beams of light finding its way into the room from the almost completely shut blinds. It made for the perfect scenario, finding himself slowly fading to the other side. There was much on his mind as he lye there, particularly what had been brought to his attention earlier in the day. He was not only interested, but anxious to learn more on the matter. His eyes closed soon after, finding himself now completely drowned within his thoughts._

_This was almost immediately interrupted, hearing the sound of a light knock from the door across the room. His head shifted in that direction as he sat up in place._

"_I wonder who that could be."_

_Not wanting to cause any further delay he dropped down from the bed, taking little time in making his way toward the door. He reached it in no time, pulling it aside to see him standing on the other side._

"Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said a little surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come with news," Kakashi said quick to respond. "Mind going on a walk?"

"Not at all," Naruto replied. "Anywhere specific?"

"No," Kakashi replied. "Just a little stroll if you will."

_He immediately turned for his shoes which had been stationed aside the door, taking only seconds for him to slide them on._

"I'm ready when you are." Naruto said stepping out.

_He closed the door in the process, following closely behind Kakashi who had already began walking. They reached the streets soon after, making it halfway down the block before he spoke once again._

"So tell me," Naruto said finally catching up to his side. "What is it you wanted to speak with me about?"

"It concerns our traveling arrangements."

"Our traveling arrangements?"

"Yes," Kakashi confirmed. "It would appear Sakura nor Sai will be joining us."

"What," Naruto exclaimed upon hearing this news. "What do you mean they won't be joining us?"

"It's as I said."

"Why won't they be coming along?"

"It would appear Sai sustained some injuries with today's practices," Kakashi informed. "In response Sakura will be looking over him for the next few days."

"Can't they get someone else to do that?"

"Perhaps, but it was Sakura herself who volunteered to take up the task."

"So what now, is it going to be just the two of us?"

"I already talked with Lady Tsunade on the matter," Kakashi informed. "She'd like for there to be three of us at minimum."

"Great," Naruto said with a smile falling into place. "In the case of that I know just the person to recruit."

_There was no warning to be given, taking off with a full force of steam straight._

"Naruto, wait!"

_It was already too late, already enough lengths away which would have made hearing him more on the difficult side._

"Sometimes I wish he'd wait for me to finish," Kakashi said following in the direction he had run. "I guess it can't always be helped."

_He ran in long strides, turning past the first block in no time. He knew exactly where he was going, only hoping the person of interest would be there upon his arrival. He picked up in speed as a large fence came into view, lunging over it with one quick move._

"_It gets easier every time." Naruto thought to himself after sticking the landing._

_A few minutes had now past since beginning his trip, slowing up in speed as he neared his destination. The house in question finally came into view soon after, but it was also at that time that something grabbed his attention from the side of his eye._

_He immediately stopped, looking across the way to the left to see them heading down the street in the opposite direction. The roads were clear, giving him the go to cross. He did just that, waving them down as he called their name after reaching the other side._

"Shikamaru!"

_He stopped at the sound of his name being called, turning just in time to see him come to a stop before him._

"Naruto-kun," Shikamaru said a bit surprised to see him. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I was hoping I would find you," Naruto said. "I was on my way to your house, and luckily was able to catch you heading down this way."

"Was actually just on my way to the store," Shikamaru said. "I'm certain you didn't come all this way just to say hello, so what brings you here?"

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow, or for these next few days for that matter?"

"Nothing in particular, no," Shikamaru replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Good," Naruto said ready to get to the point. "I was wondering if you'd like to help with something, a mission."

"A mission huh," Shikamaru said showing a spark of interest. "What kind of mission?"

"One which would require our services at the trading point between here and the Iwagakure village."

"Why," Shikamaru asked. "What happened at the location of trade?"

"I haven't been given the full details," Naruto admitted. "But I do know there's been a chain of events that has now just come into the light."

"What's the severity of the situation?"

"Thirty two dead, twelve of them being shinobi of our own."

_He instantly turned at the sound of his voice from behind; looking to see him standing there with his back leaned to the building they stood aside._

"Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru said pleased to see him. "Had no idea you'd be coming as well."

"The intent was never to come to you on the matter," Kakashi said pushing away from the wall. "I know how wrapped up in your work you've been as of late and didn't want to add anything further to the agenda of yours."

"With all due respect if there's something going on that is life threatening to myself or any of my allies there's nothing else I'd rather be focusing on."

"See," Naruto said with a step forward. "I knew he'd agree to come along."

"That would be much too little for him to go off of to make a decision." Kakashi said.

"What else do you know?" Shikamaru asked.

"For starters this whole thing has spanned for three weeks now," Kakashi informed. "What was being traded at these meets weren't what we'd normally be trading."

"What do you mean?"

"Weapons," Naruto replied. "All attacks happened during when weapons were being traded."

"Is that true?" Shikamaru asked.

_Kakashi nodded his head in confirmation._

"I was under the impression weapons weren't on the trading block."

"They aren't supposed to be," Kakashi said. "One of the points which will be investigated along with who killed all those people."

"I'm in."

"What's that?"

"Count me in," Shikamaru said once again. "I want to come along on this… mission."

"Very well," Kakashi said. "I'll go ahead and let the Hokage know, I'm sure she'll have no problem in this."

_With that he turned for the other side of the road._

"Wait." Shikamaru said before he could cross over.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked looking back at him.

"When would we begin travel?"

"Tomorrow," Kakashi replied. "Tomorrow morning, would that pose as a problem?"

"No," Shikamaru replied. "Not at all."

"Then it shall be," Kakashi said turning back for the other side. "Until tomorrow."

_He took his time across, clearly thinking about the matter at hand._

"What about you," Shikamaru asked looking his way. "Don't you think you should head home and get some rest, after all we do have a long journey ahead of us."

"I will soon," Naruto said in response. "There's just somewhere I need to visit first."

"Then I'll leave you to it." Shikamaru said turning back for where he originally had been going.

_This left him alone. He turned for the sky in this instant, feeling as if something was to come… something the world had never seen before. The sun fell to the other side soon after, revealing less than a half moon. It was dark, one of the darker nights in a while._

_It was the same elsewhere, the moon covered by the many clouds that could be seen soaring throughout the skies. With them brought a light shower of rain, tapping on the side of the window he sat aside. His eyes were closed, much circulating on his mind from the day's events through what had brought him to this point now._

_It was a never ending struggle within his own conscious. Finding himself lost in it all was hard to avoid, a trial faced every day. It was at that given moment that something shined, bright enough for him to see even with his eyes closed._

_He looked out the window to see the bright symbol in the clear, wings completely spanned in the form of a bat gliding throughout the night sky. He stood up from where he sat, only two words escaping his lips._

"It's time."

**To Be Continued**


	7. Called to Action

**Naruto: Tenth Dragons Poison**

**Chapter 7**

**Called to Action **

_All began with the clock, watching as its long hand made its way around in a circular. They made their way past with a quick sequence of numbers pressed, watching as the large clock slid aside. One step is all it took, finding themselves halfway into the realm of the dark. The next step sealed this, nothing but darkness on all sides as the clock from behind slid back into place._

_The only train of thought was to head down, inching their way further into the darkness with every passing second. There were very few noises to be heard, coming from inhabitants who were stationed in the far distance. Regardless of this the sounds they chose to make echoed throughout the walls_

_The dissension came to an end soon after, finding they had reached the end of the trail they walked. Through the darkness a light in the near distance could be seen, emitted from behind a glass case. They didn't stop there, taking little time for them to reach it. How long they stood there was unknown, simply staring the face behind the glass in the eyes… almost as if they were staring into the reflection of their own soul. The moment was broken by a subtleness sound from the stairs, causing him to drift his eyes that way._

"What are you doing down here in the dark Master Bruce?" A familiar voice spoke.

_Not even a second passed before light filled the room, watching as he made it down to his level._

"Preparing."

"Preparing?"

"It's a quarter to eleven Alfred," Bruce replied. "The night is young and there's much that needs to be attended to."

"At what time should I be expecting your return?"

"Given the situation there's no telling."

"Would you like for me to wait for your return?" Alfred asked.

"I'm anticipating a relatively light night as far as action is concerned," Bruce replied. "I have some things I need to look into more than anything."

"Very we'll, but do stay in contact."

"Of course."

_A sudden ring came to the center stage at that given moment, interrupting their conversation. He pulled the phone from where it rested from inside of his jacket, unaware this call would change the dynamics of the night to come. He watched his every move as he waited, wondering who it was who had called. This would be answered soon being that the call ended soon after._

"Who was that?" Alfred said quick to ask.

"It seems there's been a change in plans," Bruce said in response. "An emergency has come up."

"On what level?"

"One which calls for us all to be assembled," Bruce replied as he turned back for the glass case. "The Justice League."

_What the extent of the problem was he would soon come to learn, one which he nor any of the others could have ever predicted. But one thing was certain, it was now time._

**To Be Continued**


	8. A Mystery of Travel

**Naruto: Tenth Dragons Poison**

**Chapter 8**

**A Mystery of Travel**

_Almost all had been dropped from the mind; the only thing that mattering was the face that stared from directly across. It started with the fitting bottoms and tightening boots, both clamping right into place. Next came the top and gloves, drawing nearer to completion. The belt was then snapped into place, feeling its weight of content which was sealed away. Only one thing remained, grasping the cowl by it sides as to reel it in. The process was stopped upon bringing it within inches of himself, gazing into its emptiness which was all too familiar. One final gesture was made, rotating the cowl with the connected cape weighing down as it was laid into place._

_It was now time, turning back for the other side to see him still standing there. This came as no surprise, taking a step forward to confirm everything to be completely fitted into place._

"It's time, the others are waiting."

"I guess there isn't any point in asking when you'll return being that we don't know the extent of this problem," Alfred said. "In regards to your other assignment you've been forced to put on hold, would you like me to call in one of the others to take up the task?"

"I've already decided to forward the duties to Dick," Batman said in response. "And since he's in town it shouldn't be much of a problem."

"And what if he's occupied with something else?"

"It's light work Alfred, nothing he can't juggle."

"Very well."

"I'll call back with details on the matter if need be," Batman assured. "So be alert."

"Understood sir."

_With nothing further needing to be said on the matter he turned for the left side, heading for the awaiting batmobile which was quietly sitting in place. It didn't take long for him to reach it, pressing down to the middle of the utility belt to open it. He leaped in with one jump, listening to the sound of the top slide back into place before blasting off with a head of steam._

_It began with the dark tunnels, the same ones that were traveled each and every night. There was no feel for what was to come, nor warning for what there would be to expect. The circumstances were the same, no different than any other night upon ascending. No matter the circumstances, there was always the value of the unknown._

_The long tunnel was exited soon after, looking to the sky to see the moon a phase less than half of its full face. It was at that time that a buzz could be heard, alerting him of an incoming call. Not wanting to cause delay he pressed down to the comlink installed in the air piece, immediately taking the call._

"Namtab, confirm."

"_Affirmative Batman, it's Flash."_

"I take it you've been brought up to speed on the situation?"

"_Not quite," Flash replied. "I was only told to contact you with information for where we'd be meeting."_

"We're not meeting at headquarters?"

"_No," Flash replied. "We're meeting at the clock tower."_

"Clock tower," Batman questioned. "Which one?"

"_Look no further than your own," Flash replied. "The one located in Gotham."_

"Why are we meeting there?"

"_No __idea, this information was given to me roughly a minute ago," Flash informed. "I'm sure we'll find out when we get there."_

"Hmm."

"_See you soon, Flash out."_

_With those final words the transmission was cut, leaving him to think why the specified location was chosen. This was high on his mind as he drove, wondering just what it was that was so important which required for the meeting to be held here in Gotham. This very thought remained on his mind for a time to come as he drove. He drove on for miles, closing in on the city with each passing minute._

"_At this rate I should be there within the next fifteen minutes."_

_He kept a steady pace, not feeling the need to push the limit anymore then he had already been doing. The next second brought a ring from the ear piece, wasting no time in answering the call to hear his voice._

"_Master Bruce I have some news you might want to know."_

"I'm listening."

"_Something is unfolding at Blackgate prison."_

"How serve?"

"_It a__ppears to be some kind of riot," Alfred replied. "The crowds seem rather steady for now but there's no telling if things will escalate at some point."_

"It's not a matter of if, but when," Batman said. "Get in contact with Nightwing and let him know of the situation."

"_But I thought you already had s__omething for him you wished for him to focus on."_

"That can wait," Batman said in response. "Investigating what is going on at Blackgate is top priority."

"_I couldn't agree more, I'll get in contact with him immediately," Alfred said. "In the meantime yo__u should be able to link into the police feed for live updates, though being that this all just recently erupted I doubt there'll be much to learn as of now."_

"I'll stay tuned, Batman out."

_With those final words the transmission between the two came to an end. This latest news only brought more mist to the surface, starting to wonder just how many events would come to take form in this one night. His thoughts were only cut off for a few moments, quickly refocusing as he looked to the roads ahead._

"_Almost there, no more than a couple miles."_

_He drove in silence for the remaining trip there, not a call to come, nor the sound of the radio within a hands reach of being turned on. It wasn't hard to miss upon arriving; being that it towered over most structures that stood beside it. He leaped out as the top slid off to the side, setting the Batmobile to auto which in response drove off on its own. This left him alone, looking up at the large building as he reached for his grappler._

_The first move made was hook lining to a smaller neighboring, springing himself off the ground to the sky above. It took little time for him to reach the top, turning for the clock tower itself as he took aim once again. _

"_This should be close enough."_

_He pressed down to the grapple gun once more, this time taking him to the destined location. He arrived at the top with one swing, landing on the flat surface of the top of the building to find the four of them standing in wait._

"Batman, you're here," Flash said being the first of the bunch to speak. "And much sooner than I had been expecting."

"Flash, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Superman," Batman said looking over the group as he approached. "Is it just the four of you?"

"The others would have been here if they could," Superman said in response. "But the situation wouldn't allow for it."

"Some of the others are busy with an immediate task." Green Lantern said quick to add.

"What task?" Batman asked.

"I was wondering that very same thing," Flash stated. "They said we'd wait for your arrival before we discussed the inner details."

"I'm here now, let's hear it."

"Very well," Superman said with a nod before setting his sights elsewhere. "Alright Vic, the floors all yours."

"Very well," Cyborg said in acceptance. "Let's get straight to the point; we've got a major problem."

"So we've heard." Flash remarked.

"This is serious so pay attention."

"You won't hear another word." Flash assured.

"Alright I'm going to give it to you straight, we've had a breach within our own dimension," Cyborg informed. "From somewhere that has never been documented."

"Not documented," Flash questioned. "That doesn't sound good."

"What exactly are we looking at," Batman asked. "What kind of breach?"

"It seems someone or something entered our dimension through uncertain means." Green Lantern informed.

"An intruder?"

"Doubtful," Superman said in response. "I've already searched the planet thoroughly, twice just to be sure."

"That would imply you've known about this breach for some time now," Flash said. "If that is so how come Batman and I are just now learning of this?"

"We only gained knowledge of this roughly an hour ago," Superman said quick to inform. "Naturally I'd want to search the planet for any immediate threats."

"It's all protocol." Green Lantern added.

"Thankfully there was no one or anything out of the ordinary to be found." Cyborg said.

"Well that's a plus." Flash said pleased to know.

"Cyborg, before you said whoever came to our dimension arrived through uncertain means," Batman said. "Are we ruling out the possible use of a Boom Tube?"

"That was the first possibility analyzed, but this is past comprehension" Cyborg replied. "Whatever caused this goes far beyond anything we've ever seen before."

"That's all well and said, but I still don't understand the choice in us meeting here." Flash said.

"That's just the thing," Cyborg said. "Everything that has unfolded thus far begins and ends here in Gotham."

_Batman's eyes narrowed, knowing the twists and turns of the nights events were just getting started__._

_**To Be Continued**_


	9. Meet Within the Shadows

**Naruto: Tenth Dragons Poison**

**Chapter 9**

**Meet Within the Shadows **

_Things had now gone to the next level, wondering just what it was he spoke of._

"Explain," Batman said taking a step forward. "What do you mean it all begins and ends here?"

"It's just as it sounds," Cyborg said in response. "Why else do you think we chose to meet here instead of the headquarters?"

"I'll be the second to say I have no idea what you're talking about," Flash said. "Care to fill us in on what it is you're talking about?"

"Let's make it fast," Superman said. "There's much work that needs to be done from our end."

_This last statement only raised more questions to be answered._

"Then let's hear it." Batman said ready to be briefed on what it was they referred to.

"Very well, we'll start with why we've chosen to meet here," Cyborg said looking to continue. "As you know we've detected a breach within our own dimension, one which originated here."

"What?!"

"That's right," Superman confirmed. "That's why the decision was made to have our gathering here."

"We were also hoping you might have an idea for what might have conspired." Green Lantern added.

"If that had been the case I would have contacted you all right away."

"Well, what about possibilities," Cyborg asked. "I know you keep a large record of who comes in and out of Gotham, were there any names that showed up in the past weeks that ring a bell?"

"Better make that months," Superman said. "If someone was able to create a tear through our dimension it only makes sense that they've been at it for months."

"That's all well and said," Flash stated. "But how can we be sure that the tear through our dimension was caused from within and not from someone on the outside?"

"Because the demographics already examined point one way," Cyborg replied. "That being that the rip in our dimension was caused from within."

"I guess that answers that."

"If this situation is as damaging as you've hinted at why aren't the others here," Batman asked. "Where is the rest of the League?"

"That's just the thing," Cyborg began. "After our initial discovery of this breach we trailed onto a possible lead."

"It seems before our systems were able to latch onto the disturbances someone else did," Superman said being the first to inform. "With that known fact we piggybacked that signal which led to a person of interest."

"Finally, some good news," Flash said pleased to hear. "And what did this scan amount to?"

"One of yours." Green Lantern replied.

"One of mine?"

"Yes," Cyborg replied. "The system we patched into led us to a location just outside of Central City, a wireless feed which we know Mirror Master has known to have used before."

"Wait," Flash said holding up a hand. "Are you saying Mirror Master has something to do with this?"

"That we can't confirm at this time," Superman replied. "All we know is that he has knowledge of the crack in our dimension as the rest of us."

"Do we know where he is now?"

"I was just about to get to that," Cyborg said in response. "After homing in on the signals origin we were able to gain insight on his most recent activities."

"I can't wait to hear this."

"There's been a set meeting," Green Lantern said being the first to say. "One which has been scheduled for tonight."

"A meeting for what?" Batman asked.

"Weapons trade," Superman replied. "It seems they've been planning this for months, its unfortunate it took us so long to gain insight on the matter."

"You hinted at more parties being involved," Batman said. "Do we know who?"

"That is still unknown, all who have been in contact with Mirror Master for these past weeks have been doing so through untraceable means."

"Which probably means they've been meeting in person," Batman said leaning toward the obvious answer. "Do we know where this meeting is being held?"

"Yes," Cyborg replied. "In a discreet location in New York, just right outside of Gotham."

"Then if that's the case then give me the coordinance," Flash said with a rising energy. "I'll head over and put an end to this whole ordeal immediately."

"It's not that simple." Superman said.

"What do you mean?"

"If Mirror Master does have something to do with the breach within our dimension there's only one way to find out," Superman said in response. "What better way than through infiltration?"

"You don't mean?"

"That's right," Cyborg confirmed. "We've sent three of our own in disguise to attend the meeting, if anything is learned we'll know about it soon enough."

"Good," Batman said pleased to learn. "That leaves us to work things from this end."

"That was the intent when we called to have you both assembled here."

"Ok, now I'm lost," Flash said quick to admit. "I'm aware the tear in our dimension was created from somewhere in Gotham, but what's here that's so important that we're not infiltrating that meeting being held as well?"

"Because we believe whatever caused the tear is tech based," Cyborg replied. "And that this machine, or machines are still hidden away somewhere here in Gotham."

"Ok, that makes sense," Flash said. "So where do we start looking?"

"Area's with little to no electrical signals."

"Why is that?"

"It's only a hunch, but there's a possibility whatever was used to erupt our dimensions boundaries has a signal jammer installed," Superman replied. "Thus making it difficult to track by any device."

"That actually makes sense."

"Taking our time with this search will be key," Green Lantern said. "We don't want to miss anything."

"In that case it can only help if we increase in numbers." Batman said.

"What are you implying?"

"That we call in backup," Batman replied. "Not just anyone, but any who are specially equipped for this task."

"Who did you have in mind?" Superman asked.

"Before we get into that there's a call I need to make," Batman said stepping off to the side. "This won't take long."

_They all looked on, watching as he made his way over to the edge of the building a few yards away._

"I wonder who he could be contacting." Green Lantern questioned.

"I'm sure whoever it turns out to be will be more than useful," Cyborg said in response. "In the meantime we need to start coordinating a plan for how we're going to proceed when we split."

"Agreed." Superman said.

"Hold on," Flash said raising a hand. "I have a question."

"What is it Barry?"

"Not that it really matters, but I was wondering who was sent," Flash replied. "You know, to infiltrate this get together Mirror Master is apparently hosting."

"We sent four in all as not to cause suspicion," Superman replied. "Green Arrow and Wonder Woman were given the task of monitoring things from outside of the facility while Black Canary and Kid Flash were sent in using disguises to infiltrate the meeting itself."

"Good everything should go according to, wait… did you just say Kid Flash," Flash asked with the raise of a brow. "You chose to send him over me?"

"You weren't answering your phone at the time," Cyborg explained. "And since this meeting of theirs was commencing at the time we had no choice but to call him in, he was the fastest of all known contacts that could get there in the quickest fashion."

"That makes sense, but I still have to question the choice of sending him in," Flash said. "Bart isn't exactly known for his acting skills."

"Not to worry, it was made clear Black Canary would do the talking if it came to that." Superman informed.

"I don't know," Flash said looking to the sky. "I just don't have a good feeling about this."

"About what?"

"… Everything."

_Though no one else chose to admit, this was a surfing feeling which was shared by all who stood in wait. No matter what was to come they were ready to take on whatever it may be head on._

_Anticipation was now at its height. It was almost completely silent, only the subtle sound of the waving flame across the room. A rising urge surfaced to the fold as the wait went on, one which felt as if it had gone on for days. It was that next moment that something crept through the walls, a sound… footsteps?_

_It only continued, becoming louder with each passing second. The door located below the hanging torch across the room soon after, letting them know the time had come as a dark figure stepped into the room._

"My lord, they have been assembled as you've asked."

_A grin fell into place upon hearing this, wasting no time in responding._

"No need for further delay… send the shinigami in."

_**To Be Continued**_


	10. In Place

**Naruto: Tenth Dragons Poison**

**Chapter 10**

**In Place**

_The halls were dark, seemingly becoming narrower the further they continued. There were many following this path, all aligned in one big line leading to where she hoped would generate some answers. The only lighting provided was from the dim ceiling lights above which flickered every few seconds or so._

_They had been following this trail for over three minutes now since entering an apparently abandoned large facility. No one chose to speak during the duration of this, simply following the person walking directly ahead. It was then that it, releasing its tune within her ear without warning. Checking to make sure she wasn't being monitored was her first train of thought. After it became clear she wasn't she wasted no time in pressing down to the codec piece in her ear to take the call._

"Black Canary to report."

"_It's Green Arrow," He spoke from the other end. "What's the situation?"_

"Nothing yet," Black Canary replied keeping a low tone. "We have yet to reach the room of operations."

"_I see."_

"We've been walking for minutes now," Black Canary said. "It's only a matter of time before we reach our destination."

"_Keep us informed."_

"Of course."

"_Green Arrow out."_

_With those final words spoken the transmission between the two came to an end. It was back to the matter at hand, keeping quiet as the line progressed further down the seemingly endless hall. Almost another minute passed before it all seemed as if it would come to an end soon._

_A bright light could be viewed up ahead, closing in on it with each step taken. It wasn't long after that a room was reached, taking little time for everyone to stack into the large area. She took those first moments to skim the room, finding it hard to see if she recognized anyone being that all in attendance were wearing cloaks to conceal the high ends of their appearance just as she did._

_Straight ahead was what caught her attention next along with most, seeing an empty stage with a closed curtain a few feet back. There was no doubt in her mind this is where the supposed event would center around. Only a few seconds more past before a hand touched down to her left shoulder, turning to be greeted by those softening amber eyes of his; standing as a reminder that she wasn't alone._

"What is it Kid Flash?" Black Canary spoke just over a whisper.

"Not to sound misinformed or anything, but could you restate the plan," Bart asked. "I'm aware we're here to see what's being auctioned, but what happens after we've learned the names of all individuals involved."

"We'll wait for word from the outside," Black Canary replied. "Once things get underway I'll patch Wonder Woman and the others in on what's going on."

"And then we make our move?"

"Not until the full event has reached an end," Black Canary replied. "That way we'll be caught up to speed on what Mirror Master has been conspiring for the last couple months."

"Ok, that makes sense," Bart said coming to an understanding. "Anything else I should know?"

"Nothing of importance, but from here on out let's keep interaction to a minimum," Black Canary said. "That will keep the chance of anyone becoming suspicious of us."

"Gotcha."

_With that she turned back for the front of the room, finding no one had yet to step onto the stage. Not too long after that she felt a tap at her shoulder once again._

"What is it?" Black Canary asked turning back to face him.

"Any idea when this thing is set to begin?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Yea, good point."

_Her sights turned back for the stage for yet another time, taking only seconds before his voice could be heard once again._

"Any idea if they'll be using some kind of spotlight when presenting; that would so lighten the mood if you catch my drift." Bart jokingly stated.

_Her response was immediate and to the point, looking back at him with a convincing glare which sent a clear message._

"All zipped," Bart said with an assuring look. "You won't hear another word out of me."

_She took this for what it was, taking his words as half empty as she focused her full attention back to the task._

"_Why again was he chosen for the infiltration?"_

_This thought rested on her mind for a time to come. Over a minute passed, followed by a few more. By this time impatience within the crowd could clearly be seen, all wondering when this thing was going to get underway. _

"_Jeez, it has almost been five minutes since we arrived," Black Canary thought to herself. "How much longer do they plan on keeping us waiting?"_

_And with that subtle doubt it finally began, looking to the sea blue curtains to see someone step through, knowing exactly who it was on first glance. _

"_Mirror Master."_

_A sinister grin came to his face as he walked forward, not coming to a stop until reaching the edge of the stage where he then took the time to gaze over all who had come__._

"I see we have a full house, good," Mirror Master said at the sight of a practically filled room. "I thank you all for your patience, we will now commence."

_With that he looked back to the curtain with the wave of a hand, almost as if to signal for someone to come out. This turned out to be the case, taking only moments for yet another familiar face to step out into the light of sight. Her eyes widened as the time seemed to slow at the sight of who had ascended, finding this new development to be unexpected._

"_It can't be… it's her!__"_

**To Be Continued **


	11. Blinding Fate

**Naruto: Tenth Dragons Poison**

**11**

**Blinding Fate**

_All had been maintained since the group had been formed. Things had become quiet by this time, only hearing the sound of all that was taking place in the city below. This ranged from the many trafficking vehicles to the several voices of those who walked the streets in all directions. This minor delay only gave them additional time to think, each plotting in their minds what would be the best move to make going forward._

_It was in the brink of this that the wait would soon come to an end. The first step taken was alerting, all looking his way as he closed in with every step taken._

"You're finally done, good," Flash said being the first to speak. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to wait for too much longer."

"If you don't mind me asking, who was that you were speaking with just now?" Superman inquired with the cross of his arms.

"Nightwing," Batman answered. "Being that he's currently in Gotham I decided to key him in on the situation."

"I can't argue against that, there's no telling what to expect with the coming hours." Green Lantern said.

"Was he alone?" Cyborg asked.

_He immediately turned to face him after hearing what had been asked._

"Come again?" Batman questioned.

"When you got in touch with him, was there anyone else with him at the time?"

"Yes," Batman confirmed. "He was not alone."

"Any idea who he was with?" Green Lantern asked.

"There were a few others with him, he only spoke of one of them," Batman replied. "Superboy."

"Superboy," Superman questioned before uncrossing his arms. "No way that could be coincidence; did Nightwing tell you what brought him here?"

"Apparently he found out about this whole scheme the same time Kid Flash did, and since he knew we'd be meeting here to look into the other side of things I can only assume he wishes to assist us."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Superman said. "Which means Nightwing already knew about this whole thing before you even called him."

"How far are they from our current position," Cyborg asked. "Is there any way of knowing?"

"Hold on."

_He took the next moment to look down, activating the device which was strapped to his. It took only seconds to showcase activity, watching as their movements progressed._

"Roughly two miles," Batman informed. "And given the speeds they're moving at they should be here within the next eight to eleven minutes."

"Sounds about right."

"So what happens now," Cyborg asked. "We wait for their arrival?"

"I think that's the best option at this point," Superman said in response. "With a gain in numbers we'll be able to correlate broader search, and with Superboy's tactical telekinesis that could work as an advantage helping us to find what we're looking for."

"Agreed."

"In the meantime don't you think we should get in contact with the others," Flash suggested. "There's no telling what could be going on from their end."

"I'm all for that," Green Lantern said. "I too am wondering how things are shaping up with the infiltration."

"I think we all are." Superman said.

"Leave it to me," Cyborg announced. "I'll contact Wonder Woman, I'm sure she'll have an update for us on the matter."

"No doubt."

"Then go ahead and make the call," Batman said. "The rest of us will remain quiet while you do so as not to interrupt."

"Very well, I'll make the call now."

_With that silence came back to the front, all standing their ground not only in wait for information to be gathered but for the arrival of their friends and comrades._

_It all seemed to have frozen within that moment, the uptight look on her face telling the full story. It motioned, watching every strand of hair sway from one side to the other with a subtle hiss__.__ Their presence could not be seen on the surface, hidden behind that of a Noh Mask. Even with this blocking element there was no doubt in her mind, she knew who it was._

"_It's her, but why… why would she appear at a showing such as this?"_

_The thoughts that came in the following moments were broad. What had first been believed to be a small meeting of sorts was now turning into something on a higher scale. This growth in weariness was quickly noticed; taking only seconds before the sound of someone stepping up to her right side could be heard. Still on high alert she immediately centered her eyes that way to now find him at her side__._

"You don't look as optimistic as before." Kid Flash expressed. "Is everything alright?"

_Her eyes simply wondered back to where the stage could be found, laying her eyes back onto the person of interest before speaking again._

"Kid Flash, do you see that woman there?" Black Canary murmured.

_He hadn't really paid that much attention to her appearance when she had first ascended to the stage, taking those next seconds to look her over. After a small period of time passed he turned back to face her with a clueless shake of the head._

"No, I can't say I've ever seen that person," Kid Flash admitted. "Why, is that someone we should know?"

"Medusa," Black Canary simply put with her eyes still glued to the stage. "That's her, no doubt about it."

"What," Kid Flash snapped lightly. "Are you sure?"

_She nodded in response._

"I'm positive."

"Wait," Kid Flash said with a pause. "Are you thinking this is the same Medusa who can turn anyone into stone just by looking at them?"

"Yes."

"That would explain the mask," Kid Flash said now turning for the stage as well. "But why would someone like her be at something like this, totally a style wreck."

_The two focused all attention to what was going on up front, monitoring an apparent conversation which was going on between her and Mirror Master._

"I don't get it, how come we haven't progressed with this auction or whatever it is they've set for tonight?"

"I can only imagine they're discussing inner details for what is to come next," Black Canary replied. "If you don't mind I'm going to ask that you remain quiet for the next minute or so."

"Why, what's up?"

"I'm going to contact the others," Black Canary answered. "This is something they need to know."

"Go right on ahead, no word shall be spoken from me unless prompted."

_She couldn't help but be moderately humored by this comment. Without further ado she attended to important matters, pressing down to the ear piece which sent out the signal… listening to the ring that came in those next seconds._

_The wait seemed to drag for all who stood there gathered. After several minutes of wait he had finally stepped back into the fray, all wanting to hear what information he might have to deliver for them._

"Well, what did she say?" Superman said being the first to speak.

"Nothing to report," Cyborg replied. "Wonder Woman nor any of the others had yet to hear back from Black Canary as of yet."

"Your conversation was lengthy," Superman said quick to point out. "Surely you discussed more than just the situation surrounding the meet Mirror Master is hosting."

"Of course, I also gave the details on where we stand on our end."

"Good, wouldn't have done it any differently myself."

"With all this lack of information it really makes you wonder what's going on down there." Flash commented.

"Perhaps," Green Lantern agreed. "But we have to trust in the others that they'll get the job done the right way."

"I have no doubt that they will."

_The two were soon interrupted by his message to give._

"Incoming." Batman reported as he looked down at the device clamped upon his wrist.

"Incoming?" Flash questioned after turning to face him.

_That very moment brought the overhang of a shadow, causing all to look upward as three unidentified figures soared down from the dark sky above. They landed with much care, making only that of a low end thump with the landing._

"Hope we didn't keep you all waiting."

"Nightwing, Superboy, Huntress," Batman greeted. "Is it just the three of you?"

"Well actually there were six of us in all." Nightwing informed.

"Were," Superman questioned with the rise of a brow. "What happened to the other three who were with you?"

"After gaining additional information on the matter from Batman we decided to split into groups of two."

"That's right," Huntress added. "The others are already looking into possible leads, hopefully something will be found in regards to what could have caused what was picked up on your scan."

"What part of the city have they chosen to search?" Flash asked.

"The south end." Nightwing replied.

"Which leaves the North, East, and West to us," Flash said. "So how do you guys want to play this going forward?"

"First things first," Batman said. "We first need to spring a plan for how we'll move on from this point, once that is taken care of we'll split into groups of two."

"Groups of two," Huntress questioned. "Why not three."

"We'll cover much ground that way."

"Kind of hard to disagree with that." Superboy said finally entering the fray.

"Now that we're all here I think it's about time we began discussions," Green Lantern said. "The sooner we get to the bottom of this the better."

"Agreed." Huntress said.

"The plan has already been set," Batman reminded. "Have you already forgotten?"

"He's right," Superman man said. "We already agreed we'd search areas of the city with low frequency signals."

"What lead to that decision?" Nightwing asked out of curiosity.

"There's a strong chance whatever created the tear within our dimension is sitting somewhere here in Gotham." Batman replied.

"And it's not just a hunch, from what the scanners were able to indicate from the Watchtower this if definitely where the height of the disturbance came from." Cyborg added.

"Even so, why the choice to search low frequency areas?" Superboy asked.

"Because we believe there's a chance whatever was used in the process is being hidden away," Batman theorized. "Chances are in some place surrounded by a signal disrupter of some kind."

"Setting up a game of guess and check," Nightwing said beginning to catch on. "Not a bad strategy if I must say so myself."

"Now that we're all down with the game plan shouldn't we begin the search," Huntress stated. "Talking is only getting so far."

"Not before the groups are put together, which I've already decided on," Batman said looking over the group as a whole. "Since the south end is already accounted for that leaves all other sides to us."

"I think it would be a good idea if I contacted the others and let them know the updated plan." Nightwing said.

"And you will, as soon as we're done here," Batman replied. "Nightwing I want you and Flash to search South/West."

"Sounds good to me." Flash said.

"Superman, Huntress, North/East and North/West will be your terrain to handle," Batman said as he continued to look over those who stood before him. "Cyborg, everything South/East will be for you and Green Lantern to investigate."

"You got it."

"Superboy, that leaves you with me." Batman declared.

"But all areas have been assigned," Superboy said quick to point out. "Where will you and I search?"

"At the heart of it all," Batman replied turning to face him. "Crime Alley."

_This gave him the answer he seeked, not needing to say another word as Batman focused his attention back to the group as a whole once more._

"You all know your stance, now let's move," Batman commanded. "There's no telling if time is a factor before another move is made."

"You heard the man, let's get started." Superman reinforcing what had been instructed.

_With those final direct words they all took off, heading into the directions that had been assigned to them. This left just the two of them, several seconds passing before either of the two chose to spoke. _

"So, what happens now?" Superboy questioned.

_His head slowly tilted up, away from the tracking device upon his wrist._

"I've keyed in on two areas within two miles from where we stand now that are showcasing low frequency," Batman reported. "If we move quickly it shouldn't take very long for us to reach the first site."

"I'm all ready when you are."

"I expected to hear that much."

_He then reached down for his belt, grabbing hold of the utility belt as a spiraling scream could be heard from a block or so away._

"Help!"

_The two immediately looked to one another upon hearing this._

"Sounds like a child in distress," Superboy said. "Think we should."

"Let's go," Batman interjected. "We'll set back to the map once this is handled."

"Loud and clear."

_With that the two took off, heading into the direction where the cries had come from. This required them to scale downward, taking little time for them to reach the streets below._

"It came from over there." Superboy said pointing right.

_It was in the mist of this that a blinding light appeared from around the side of the building, heading straight for the two of them._

"What is that?!" Superboy exclaimed.

"Let's move." Batman stated.

"No worries," Superboy replied holding his hands out in front. "I'll simply shield us with a."

_Before he could finish that last thought all had become blind to the eye, feeling as if all consciousness had been lost in one flash._

_There was something dangerously wrong, with every pushed attempt there was nothing to be received in return. Only the emptiness of an endless ring continued to pass through. It was only then that it all finally started coming together._

"_Even with boost communication I can't get in contact with anyone on the outside since entering this__ room," Black Canary mused to herself. "They must have tighter security than any of us had been anticipating."_

_The thought of this only resulted in the clutch of her fist, knowing the caution level had risen with this known fact. This only raised her awareness as well. Wanting to assess the rest of the situation she turned back for the dark hall they had traveled through to reach this room, finding the route to be now blocked by a massively large man who stood watch. Who they were was unclear, being that they too wore a cloak just like everyone else in attendance._

"_This is far from the expected; things are far from being favorable__."_

_The most important thing now was to keep a high focus, there was no telling what the coming minutes might bring. Her sights were ejected from the exit as she turned to face the front once again, coming to find the two standing on the stage locked in conversation._

"_What could the two of them possibly be discussing?"_

_There was no real way of knowing. Waiting was the only option at this time. A shattering sound erupted moments later, one which not only grabbed the attention of all who stood in wait, but Mirror Master as well._

"What was that?!" One questioned.

"It sounded like it came from behind the curtains." Another spoke.

_It was obvious that concern had sparked amongst all, not taking long for her to hear him speak once again._

"Canary, what was that?" Kid Flash asked.

"There's no telling." Black Canary replied.

"Think we should make a move?"

"Not yet, stand your ground," Black Canary instructed. "Let's see what happens from here."

_Not even a second after those final words escaped her lips a bright light flashed free, breaking free and apparently burning the curtains in its wake as its trail lashed forward._

"Run for it!" Someone in the far corner of the room spoke.

_But there was no reacting to it, nor escaping it. Before anyone had the chance to make a move they were all engulfed in the burning light which lashed out, feeling as if their very essence was being sucked away all within that one moment. Was this truly the end?_

_**To Be Continued**_


	12. Awakened By a Rain Drop

**Naruto: Tenth Dragons Poison**

**Chapter 12**

**Awakened By a Rain Drop**

_It was still darkened, only a shred of light finding its way into the room to alert that dawn was soon to come. It was this very streak of light that hovered across his eyes in affect waking him from the night sleep. There was nothing that could contain his excitement from this moment. He tiredly eased up from where he laid, wiping the sleep from his eyes before shifting his head to the left side to have a glimpse out the window. _

_It could be barely be seen, only slightly peaking its presence from behind the arisen from afar. This was all he needed, knowing the time had come. He sprung free with a burst of energy, landing onto the ground aside the bed which then resulted in him stretching his arms._

"_No better way to start the day."_

_Once finished he headed toward the dresser that could be made out through the darkness, pulling the top drawer open to view all contents inside. Everything was already set in place from the night before, simply reaching in to grab all clothing that could be found sitting before him. First came the pants which slid right into place, followed by the shirt which clamped into place. No sooner after came the jacket, placing it on to only shield his definition further._

_This left only one thing to tack into place, leaning forward to grab hold of its soft fabric while shifting it to place around his head. Once aligned he neatly tied it into place before turning for the door which was just a few lengths away._

"_This might be pushing it a bit early, but better than showing up at the last minute."_

_He stopped only once upon reaching the door, sliding his feet into the sandals which had been placed in the same spot directly on the right side of the door almost every night. Once on he pushed the door open with the slightest of cracks, closing it with just as much care. He took those first moments to look to the still dark sky, taking a deep as a means to calm himself further before moving on._

"_That will do, now to go to the point we agreed on."_

_With that he made a move for the stairs, casually making his way down as his hands found their way to his pocket. His head rose after doing so, catching a glimpse of an apparent shooting star. For some reason this brought a smile to him, his focus turning back for the path shortly thereafter__.__ The bottom was reached soon after, feeling his hands ascend from the depths of his pocket at what he came to find._

"Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru," Naruto said surprised to see the two. "What are you doing here; I thought we were supposed to meet at the front entrance."

"You've ascended sooner than expected," Kakashi said lowering the book held in hand from his line of sight. "We weren't expecting you for at least another thirty minutes or so."

"But it seems things have worked out for the better," Shikamaru said. "It only benefits us by leaving sooner, giving us a head start ahead of schedule no matter how slight it may be."

"How about those from Iwagakure," Naruto inquired. "Are they aware we will be coming?"

"I'm unsure," Kakashi replied. "A message was sent by air this morning, whether they've received the letter by now is anyone's guess."

"But by the time we arrive they would have long had the knowledge we were coming." Shikamaru added. "And before you ask I already took the liberty of packing enough rations for the trip, enough to last for all three of us."

_He immediately tapped the bag sitting upon his shoulder to let him know where the stash sat._

"Sounds like we're all ready to go," Naruto said. "Is there anything else I should know before we take off?"

"Only that there's no telling how long it will take for this task to be completed," Kakashi answered. "We're not going to Iwagakure to simply exchange words, but to investigate the matter in full."

"And there will be no leaving until some kind of ground is gained." Shikamaru finished.

"_All while we look into the other matter as well."_ Naruto murmured to himself.

"If neither of you have anything further to ask or add I see no reason in us delaying any longer."

"Agreed," Shikamaru said in response. "There's no real point to us discussing matters here while we can do just that while we walk."

"Makes sense to me." Naruto said being the first to begin walking.

"Then it's settled," Kakashi said as he began to walk as well. "Our mission begins now."

"Iwagakure here we come!" Naruto announced with one final statement.

_With that the journey was set to begin. What it would bring was anyone's, but one thing was certain; what may appear to be on the surface was no reflection to what they would soon come to cross._

…_._

_All had fallen from the mind, a feeling as if nothing could be felt. It was almost as if they were trapped within their own subconscious. No matter how hard the push there seemed to be no way of breaking free, only receiving trials of exhaust with every attempt. Then it came, a scent that found its way through the mist… seemingly breaking all barriers that weighed down._

_This sparked the first feel. It was nothing but a slight twitch of the finger, a reminder not all had been lost. The scent only became pressed the limit, almost acting as a stimulate to push them to stand once again. Their eyes slid open with a burning sensation to reclose them. The pain was all too staggering, but there was no going back. Only a blink was given, becoming further aware as another sense returned. It was a sound, a shallow tap of something touching down to the ground in the surrounding area could be heard, but what was it._

_Now being fully conscious and aware of their current position, they tiredly began to push up from where they rested upon a rough surface, finding their eyes looking to the sky above after pulling to their knees to be greeted by a shower of many soaring drops._

"_Rain… that must be what I heard just a second ago." _

_As many as there may have been the rain drops were light, bothering him very little. With one last surge of energy he stood to his feet completely, coming to the realization that the scent that had come to his aid was that of the rain itself. He then looked to the ground to a puddle of water that was just in his line of sight, seeing a reflection of the bat which brought it all back to the surface. He immediately turned to analyze the immediate area, catching sight of his fallen comrade lying face down a few yards away__._

"… Superboy."

_His energy had yet to fully return, slowly dragging himself along the whole way to where he laid before then dropping down to a knee once again. He then reached out, giving him a light tug as he called his name._

"Superboy it's me, are you alright?"

_It was no use, no matter how many attempts there was no response was to be received. Going a step forward he checked for a pulse._

"At least he's still breathing." Batman puffed with a sigh of relief.

_He then turned his focus to the surrounding area, standing back to his feet as he did. Even with several large structures towering above one thing was clear, they were no longer in Gotham City. _

"_Where are we, and how did we get here?"_

_This question was most striking, the last thing he recalled before being stripped of all senses was that of a blinding flash of light. But regardless there was no time for waiting for what would come next in his mind. He looked back down to the ground, kneeling down to grab hold of his unconscious ally, placing him onto his shoulder before standing tall once more. The added weight was most notable, but there would be no stopping. An answer for where they were was top priority, and leaving one of his own behind was not an option. He staggered along with delaying all tiredness to the mind as he pressed on through the alley they found themselves in. The end was reached soon after, having a peak out to see the many buildings across the clear, different in form and appearance then he was accustomed to._

"_What is this place?"_

_As small as it may be an answer of sorts was given soon, catching glimpse of a street sign standing in place across the way. Using his free hand he accessed the zooming system of the cowl, zooming in on the sign to find it read, 'Welcome to Amegakure__'._

"_Amegakure__,__"__ Batman thought with confusion only rising. "Where in the hell are we?"_

_**To Be Continued**_


	13. Next Stage to Come

**Naruto: Tenth Dragons Poison**

**Chapter 13**

**Next Stage to Come**

_The journey had finally begun, one which brought as much mystery as it did anticipation. By this time the shine of the sun could finally be seen, peering through the cracks of the trees they found themselves surrounded by on all sides. He had kept the lead since the journey had started; only glancing back every so often to check to make sure everything was still in progress for those traveling along as well._

_It was at that time that the decision was made, stopping in the path being followed as he soared down to the ground below after making contact with the next tree branch. Seeing this his comrades did the same, landing a few feet behind with a questioning look to be found across their faces._

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto inquired. "Why are we stopping?"

_One step was taken to reposition himself, looking back to face him with a response given._

"We've been traveling for over four hours now," Kakashi replied. "I think now would be good as any other for us to take a quick break."

"But we've still got a long road ahead of us," Naruto pointed out. "We're not even close to being half way through."

"Either way you look at it we won't be arriving to the trading grounds of Iwagakure until tomorrow," Kakashi stated. "As not to over work ourselves we'll need to have a set frame for when we'll take a break, and now seems to be a good time."

"Agreed," Shikamaru said stepping up. "Not to mention this is about the time of day when things start to heat up, a break now would prove serviceable going forward."

"And how long did you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"No more than thirty minutes," Kakashi replied. "That will give us enough time to recover without sending us over edge."

_With that said he removed the bag that was strapped across his chest, bringing it around to hold it out. Once done he dropped down to a knee with the open of the back, taking the next moment to survey over the contents inside._

"From what we have here I'd say we have about two days' worth of rations between the three of us," Kakashi reported. "That should be more than enough."

"Even if we were to completely go through what you have, don't forget I brought some stuff along as well," Shikamaru reminded pointing to the bag sitting upon his shoulders. "That at least tacks on a day and a half more of food supplies."

"Excellent," Kakashi said. "And even if we stare at the chance of running out we can only purchase more at the trading point."

"My thoughts exact."

"Now let's use this downtime to rest up a bit," Kakashi said before finding his way over to nearby tree before having a seat. "If either of you have any questions about the mission or anything else, please feel free to ask."

_Those final words ended with him pulling out a book that had been stashed away within the bag, taking very little time for him to open it for an apparent reading session. The others did the same, finding themselves a place to sit for the next minutes. There was something to be felt as he rested his head to the tree, a feeling about what the mission at hand would truly bring. It was good nor bad, but one of mystery. Whatever it was, it was only a matter of time before all would be answered._

…_.._

_There was no sign that it would be letting up anytime soon, standing there as the rain continued to glitter down in its straight path. Uncertainty was to be found in all phases. Where was he, and what was that bright light that had appeared before him before losing all senses? As little as he knew there was always a way to gain answers, turning to the first option at hand._

_A step was taken back into the secrecy of the alley before placing his unconscious comrade back onto the ground below. Once done he focused his sights to the device connected to his left forearm, reaching down to activate it with a simple push of a button._

"Batman to Justice League, report."

_Seconds past with no response to come in return. A second attempt was made, repeating the same line used the first time. This only brought about the same result. It was only then that it became clear, finding that there was no signal to be found. This only complicated things further, adding only more depth to the unknown. A subtle sound erupted soon after, and not that of the rain but something nearby._

"_What was that?"_

_The sound could be heard once again, only raising his curiosity on the matter. The third time was what revealed where it was coming from. Wanting to find out what it was he headed down the narrow alley once more to have a peak out to where the streets could be found. It was there that he saw the bounce of the ball, once which was tossed around by two individuals as they walked. _

"_.. Children."_

_He found himself watching over the two for seconds to come, almost as if to study them. This didn't take long as he came to a quick realization._

"_They're heading this way, I can't be seen."_

_With that thought in mind he pushed back into the shadows of the alley before racing over and grabbing hold of his fallen comrade._

"_I can't stay down here, it's only a matter of time before I'll get spotted," Batman thought. "I need to get to higher ground."_

_With that known fact the grappler connected to his utility belt was sprung free, taking aim to the roof of the large structure he found himself standing aside. There was no hesitation, taking the shot upon locking down to the chosen spot. He flew forward with a quick launch to heights above with the rain brushing past. The top level of the structure was reached in a short time, landing with a slide most would call swift. It was here that he placed his body onto the surface before now having a look at his surroundings from where he now stood._

_The perspective was now completely different, now able to see everything as a whole from borderline to the other. He had seen no other scenery like it before, almost fascinated by all that there was to take in from a build stand point. But other than that it was no different than any other city seen before, stemming from the street intersections to the many people that paved the way. With the unfamiliarity in territory and the obvious nonexistent signal the thought began to creep in._

"_Being that I'm no longer in Gotham and have no way of contacting the League, could it be… is it possible we're no longer on Earth," Batman theorized within while continuing to survey the city below. "And if that is so.. where are we, and how did we get here?"_

_That very question found its way to the very core of his mind, knowing finding the answer wasn't going to come easy. A look was given to above which revealed a far from clear sky, the dark clouds continuing to shower down the wet drops that dove. It was almost fitting in a way. The sky was almost a mere image of what could be felt inside, something far of clarity. No matter the circumstances, there would be no stopping until an answer was revealed._

…

_The timer clicked from within even while seated, keeping tab on every passing minute even with almost all focus on the book in hand. The set time had finally come to an end in those next seconds, lowering the book from his sights to already find the two of them already standing._

"Come on Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said in the process of stretching his left arm. "The thirty minute mark has been reached, time to get going."

"I suppose you're right."

_The book was then placed back into the bag before standing back to his feet._

"Just so we're clear before moving on I want you both to stay on high alert," Kakashi said. "Which I'm sure won't be a problem for either of you."

"I figured you might say that at some point." Shikamaru said not surprised to hear in the least.

"Stay on high alert," Naruto inquired as he looked from one to the other. "Why do we need to be on high alert?"

"For the simple fact we have no idea who was responsible for killing the shinobi at the trading site," Shikamaru answered. "For all we know the one or group responsible for what occurred could be lurking out here somewhere, the reasoning for staying alert should be self-explanatory given the current condition."

"Couldn't have explained it better myself," Kakashi complimented. "And with that said if we do find ourselves under attack at any time let's not counter immediately if possible, instead I'd like for us to come together."

"To correlate a plan of attack ourselves," Naruto said catching on. "That makes sense, especially if they come in large numbers."

"Exactly," Kakashi said confirming his thoughts. "Now if either of you have nothing to add yourselves, we can get back to the path ahead."

"I got nothing."

"I think we've gone over everything we needed to." Shikamaru added.

"Good," Kakashi said sliding the bag back into place while turning back for the course. "Then let us continue."

_No further words needed to be spoken, all keeping a sharp mind as their journey began once more._

…_.._

_The sun burned bright, only adding to the intensity surrounding the circumstances as a whole. Its screech could be heard as another blow was landed, weathered in pain as the blade pulled out with just as much force. They retorted with an attempt of their own as they wailed in pain, taking a swing which was just inches shy. It was a miss which would prove fatal, watching as the blade came forward with an unseen force; it would be the last thing they'd see._

_This left only two against the one who they viewed as nothing more than an enemy, watching as a taunting move was made from where he stood._

"Don't tell me that's all you two have," They challenged with a grin forming. "Because if that is the case, I would have to admit being royally disappointed."

_This only angered the two to their limit, pressing forward with no thought as to what they'd do once closing in on the enemy. The gap was closed within moments. It was almost as if they could feel the tear of the skin… the scent of the blood after the break of the flesh. Both reached out with the extension of their claws, knowing the outcome would be decided. It was with that thought that the one standing before them fell out of sight. _

_There was no time for reaction or second guess, both feeling pain from all sides as they fell toward the ground in defeat._

"_He's… too fast." One of them huffed with their last breath to give._

_It was now over, leaving only one to stand victor above all others. One last swipe was taken as a means of celebration._

"Just another day's work of clearing out the hollows."

_This remark only caused a sound to ignite from behind, one which also resulted in him tightly gripping the weapon held in hand as he turned to face what it was. It was there that he caught sight of someone sitting atop the roof of one of the neighborhood houses as they gave three solid claps as to congratulate him. _

"Very good Kurosaki Ichigo, I see you've been honing in on the form of your craft."

"Captain Hitsugaya," Ichigo said surprised to find his presence. "What brings you to Karakura Town?"

"It's simple, we have a problem," Tōshirō replied. "One which requires your assistance."

**To Be Continued **


	14. Last and First Drop

**Naruto: Tenth Dragon's Poison**

**Chapter 14**

**Last and First Drop **

_The more time that passed the higher his familiarity became with the environment that studied him just as long and hard as he did. There was definitely an uncertainty, one which had cemented its place within his mind. There was no apparent escape from the predicament at hand, simply watching the activities below as a means of gaining some form of ground. It was during the duration that a subtle came to the clear, one other than the rain drops that continued to touch down. _

"_What's that?"_

_His eyes peered down to his left side, noticing his first movements as he slowly pushed up from the rough surface he found himself laying upon._

"Did anyone get the license plate for the freight train that crazy raccoon was racing?" He questioned with his first words to give.

"Superboy, you're finally awake." Batman said pleased to find.

"Finally?" Superboy inquired looking up at him.

"Yes, you've been unconscious for the last hour or so," Batman reported. "Whether that have something to do with our travels here is still unknown."

"Our travels here?" Superboy questioned as he slowly stood tall in his stance.

_It was then that he took everything in as a whole, looking on to the city that could be seen towering out before him._

"Woo, where are we..?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, at least not yet," Batman admitted. "Tell me, before awaking just now what's the last thing you recall?"

_He took the next moments to give this some thought, digging deep as he rehashed all that he could from the events that had passed._

"That's right, we were just about to begin our investigation for low frequency areas in the city," Superboy said now having a clear vision of what had happened. "It was shortly after we begun that we came into contact with that light, no… some kind of strand of energy."

"So you remember that as well, I see," Batman said. "It would appear we both have a memory of the same occurrence, which in all likelihood means that event came to pass in some form or fashion."

"That's a fair assumption," Superboy agreed. "You said I've been out for over an hour right?"

"Yes.."

"So tell me, what have you been doing during that time?"

"What I continue to do now," Batman replied with his continued survey of the grounds spanning to the far distances ahead. "There's a good chance we might not be on Earth any longer, well at least not how we know it to be."

"I can understand the doubt in mind at the sight of unfamiliar territory," Superboy said now taking a harder look at things. "But what lead to such a bold thouht?"

"I've never seen a terrain such as this, from the build in the land itself all the way to the form in which the created structures stand."

"I'm inclined to agree, but I wouldn't jump to such a high end conclusion based solely on that."

"Which leads to my second point," Batman announced. "We have no current signal as it stands."

"What do you mean?"

"It is as it sounds, there is no communications signal to tap into right now," Batman clarified. "Which in short means we have no way of contacting the League, or anyone else for that matter."

"What..?"

"I've already attempted to gain connectivity, it's clear that any further attempts would only deem repeated failure."

"Ok, let's say this hunch of your turns out to be true," Superboy said playing to the chance. "If we're no longer on Earth as you said before, then where are we now?"

"Something I have yet to determine."

"So what's the plan," Superboy asked. "To simply sit here as a couple of observers?"

"You guessed right."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Listen," Batman said in response. "Right now that's the only rationale move we can make, once we have a better understanding of the situation presented we can make our next move."

"I don't understand, why not go down and begin investigating now?"

"It's not that simple."

"I'd love to hear your explanation for that."

"That's something you should be able to figure."

_There was nothing further spoken, understanding the shift in his tone was more than just your typical response. It was now clear what was on his mind, coming to a realization of what his statement really meant. With that thought in mind he beamed his eyes downward, fixating his sights to all activity below with only one step to gain._

…

_There was little given to where they were now going; only knowing this was something of high importance. The thought of this kept him on edge the whole way through. It wasn't just the tone given when the information had been presented, but the weariness in the stance given as a whole._

_With every step taken he gradually found that they were trailing away from the city, now only yards away from reaching a forest which could clearly be seen just up ahead. This was certainly questioning but still held off on inquiring him further for where their destination resided. It was just as predicted, entering the forest with a step around a large tree that could be seen standing in their path._

"We're almost there." He announced after another step taken.

_Being that several minutes had passed since the last he had spoken his words came as a pleasant surprised, taking each step with a rejuvenated energy he did not have before. There was no switch in direction, heading straight for a lot of bushes directly ahead. He held out his hand as they neared, pushing away a couple of tree branches that attempted to block his view of the path ahead. It was only after moving past this barrier that he saw the two of them standing under a large tree a few feet away._

"Inoue, Ishida.." Ichigo said more than surprised to find the two. 

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said being the first of the two to walk over and greet him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"It was I who summoned them both here just as I did you." Tōshirō informed after coming to a stop with one final step to give.

"I thought for sure you'd have been able to figure that one out without asking." Uryuu said after reaching the group.

"I don't get it," Ichigo admitted as he looked his way. "Why have you brought us all here Captain Hitsugaya?"

"We've been waiting to find out the answer to that since we got here." Uryuu stated.

"And since Ichigo is now with us I'm prepared to go over that information with you all," Tōshirō began. "As I mentioned before my travels here have been sparked by an important matter, one which requires the service of at least three individuals."

"From your opening statement you make it sound as if this task in question has nothing to do with Karakura Town." Uryuu stated.

"Is that true?" Orihime asked from where she stood left of him.

"That may be so," Tōshirō replied. "Well at least that's how it may appear on the surface of things."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ichigo asked with an obvious interest to showcase.

"Well how should I put this to where it makes sense," Tōshirō said with a pause. "There's been a what we at the soul society would describe as a tear within our atmosphere's core."

"… What's that supposed to mean?" Orihime asked voicing her uncertainty.

"It's depiction is simple from any glance," Tōshirō replied. "The straight answer would be to say there's been a hole of sorts driven through our dimension, an in depth answer however has several levels of complexity which I'm unable to comprehend myself let alone explain to the three of you."

"Wait," Uryuu said with a step taken forward. "Are you saying that someone has traveled to our world somehow by unknown means?"

"Close, but it's actually quite the opposite," Tōshirō reported. "From the data collected it would seem someone from our circle has found a way for traveling abroad."

"Abroad," Ichigo questioned. "I don't get it, to what degree?"

"To a level to what we'd consider dimensional."

_This caught the three by the ultimate surprise, one which could be seen upon their faces._

"I don't understand, who has the ability to transfer from one location to another at that level," Uryuu inquired. "Surely not someone from Earth."

"I was thinking the same," Ichigo agreed. "But regardless of that what importance does this serve, why gather us all here to inform us about this?"

"Because an investigation is required," Tōshirō replied setting the bar. "And you three are the ones I have chosen to do just that."

"What," Ichigo questioned. "Shouldn't this be something you and the other top end shinigami should be looking into?"

"Truth be told, I'm only one of five not including yourselves who has knowledge this situation," Tōshirō informed. "Two of the others being the head captain himself, and Captain Kurotsuchi of Research and Development who was the first to become aware of this all."

"Why am I not surprised." Ichigo remarked upon hearing this.

"You mentioned investigation," Uryuu said. "What did you mean by that?"

"It's simple," Tōshirō said in response. "You three are going to follow the trail that was left in the wake of this whole ordeal."

"A traceable trail was left?"

"Fortunate for us that turned out to be so." Tōshirō said pleased to confirm.

"As I mentioned before, why come to us," Ichigo asked. "I would expect something substantial as you've presented would be handled by the captains of the soul society like yourself."

"In usual circumstances, but there's too much going on as it is."

"Too much going on?" Orihime questioned .

"Simply put we've got another agenda that pertains to the society itself, one which requires all hands on deck," Tōshirō informed. "And with that being the case I came to you three to seek aid elsewhere."

"Down to the last option I see." Ichigo remarked upon hearing this.

"Last would be setting it short," Tōshirō said. "You Kurosaki would be one of the first I'd come to for assistance when a situation presented such as this comes regardless of circumstance."

"I'll take any compliment that comes my way."

"Being that you've come to the decision that you have I can only assume you know where our travels will lead," Uryuu said. "Or am I to believe you plan on sending us to that of the completely unknown?"

"You would be right in your first assumption," Tōshirō answered. "All the necessary research has been done to assure a safe trip to the destined location."

"And where might these travels lead?"

"To a place known as the world of the shinobi."

….

_Things were now finally beginning to line into place, keeping memory of every detail that came into his line of sight. The rain was now on the brink of the end of its session which in turn allowed for a clearer view for what was down below. But with that fading element only came another, looking to the sky above to see night was fast approaching._

_Half of the sun had already found its way to the other side, knowing it was only a matter of time before the rest followed__.__ It mattered little, what was needed had already been gained. His head was raised at the thought of this, turning to the left to find him still standing in the same position as he had been in for the last several minutes._

"We're done."

_His words immediately registered, surprised at the message that had come._

"What do you mean we're done?"

"I've seen all I need to see," Batman replied. "What comes next is still yet to be determined."

"We could start off by heading down to the streets," Superboy suggested. "I'm betting we'd gain a deeper understanding of where we are."

"No, not yet," Batman shot down. "We will stay here for now."

"Why, there's really no point to staying up here any longer."

"Maybe so," Batman agreed. "But knowing exactly what we'll do before making any move is the route I'd like to take."

"And how long do you anticipate that will be before you have an answer for that?"

"… Patience," Batman stated. "If not by nightfall, we'll take to the ground level by dawn."

"Not sure I agree entirely."

"Alright, ask yourself this," Batman posed. "How do you think those walking the streets now would respond if you and I headed down there now."

_Before choosing to answer he looked down to the street, feeling from the question given there might have been something he missed._

"Well I don't know… they all look human to me, so I don't see why there should be any kind of problem," Superboy said in response. "Though I'd probably recommend you take that mask of yours off, you might rub someone the wrong way."

"It's not just the mask, but the whole suit as well," Batman stated. "Both of our apparel for that matter, there's no way either of us could go down there as of now without causing a stir, no matter how small it may be."

"Ok, so you have a point."

"That's not all I noticed."

"There's more?"

"Take another look." Batman instructed.

_He was less than optimistic for what he would come to find, but took another look none the less. What was it he was supposed to sight? A distinct detail of the surrounding structures, or perhaps something far out past the city?_

"I give," Superboy said turning back to face him. "What now am I supposed to be looking at?"

"The people themselves," Batman clarified. "Particularly what all seem to be wearing."

_Curious as to what he was referring to he glanced to the roads below for yet another time, looking over several inhabitants with one detail all too clear._

"I see, they're all wearing sandals," Superboy pointed out. "Can't say I understand the significance in that."

"Not what I was aiming for, try again."

_Yet another attempt was made, one which he hoped would be his last. It was with that initial look to give that he finally realized. Some had it strapped tightly around their arms while others had it tied upon their heads, leaving just a small majority to have this small detail of merchandise hanging from their necks._

"_What are those?"_

_With the unique nature of his eyes he zoomed in on the clothing ware of interest to make a discovery._

"_It looks like an emblem of some kind, one which everyone seems to be wearing."_

"I can tell by the look on your face you've come to find what I was pointing out."

"Yes," Superboy said looking at him. "Everyone seems to be wearing a band of sorts, perhaps for identification?"

"You might be right."

"You think so?"

"When we were on ground level early I caught glimpse of a sign which read 'Welcome to Amegakure'," Batman informed. "And under those words resided the same mark that can be seen on the bands everyone in this city is wearing, which would imply all residents are required to have one."

"Now I get it," Superboy said. "Not only would the people be taken back by the armor we're currently wearing if we were to go down there, the fact we don't have one of those arm or head bands would only solidify the fact we're outsiders."

"Exactly, which is why I'd like for us to remain up here until we have some form of plan going forward."

"Which I can understand, but shouldn't our focus be keyed on finding a way home," Superboy questioned. "There's no objective more important than that."

"To find our way back is to first determine where we are, and the circumstances of how we got here," Batman spoke in response to this. "You can't begin to piece a puzzle together until understanding the base of its makeup."

"I stand corrected."

"Whether it takes hours or days we'll get the answers that may be less than clear answered."

"No doubt everyone back home is looking for the two of us."

"It would be premature to assume it's only you and I who have wound up in predicament such as this, don't you think?"

"What are you trying to imply?"

"That others from our world could very well be here," Batman replied. "It's true you and I were the only ones present when we came into contact with that flash of light, but there's no telling how much the situation escalated after we blacked out."

"I never thought of it that way, definitely a possibility."

"But not a certainty, which is why we'll focus strictly on finding out where we are and gaining a means for putting ourselves in a better position than we are now," Batman lined out. "And once that is set, our true investigation will begin."

_This didn't require for a response, choosing to look to the sky with the seemingly last drop of rain touching down upon his forehead. This didn't bother him in the least; if anything it was this shed of rain that truly stamped the true beginning of their journey._

…

_There was little to be asked, all listening to the information which was being given to them.. information that had been 'noted' as a must know._

"And as I pointed out to you all before the people of the shinobi world are very adept to summoning and using their spiritual pressure in several unique ways, so keep that in mind," Tōshirō continued. "However, you won't hear anyone use the words spiritual pressure being that one's manifested inner energy is referred to something else."

"That might be a detail we should know about." Uryuu said after hearing this.

"If you hear anyone mention chakra, it would be equivalent to what we shinigami refer to as spiritual pressure."

"Thanks, we'll definitely have to keep that in mind." Ichigo said.

"You've gone over with us locations, the culture of the shinobi world, and what the people are capable of," Uryuu said rehashing all topics covered. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Only that you be careful with who you trust, of course that comes without saying," Tōshirō said in response. "The only thing further that I have to add as that you three stay close to one another."

"So we know someone has somehow found their way to what you've described as another dimension, there's just one thing that I'm curious about." Uryuu said.

"What is it?"

"Where did this crack in our atmosphere as you've put it occur?"

"Here on Earth," Tōshirō replied. "Several miles away from where we stand now."

"Then isn't that where we should be?" Orihime asked.

"That may be where the unknown person departed, but it's not necessary to be in the same spot as them to follow the trail left behind."

"I thought that much." Uryuu said not surprised to learn.

"Ok," Ichigo said taking a step forward. "Once we get to the shinobi world how will we know how to find the individual in question?"

"Their spiritual pressure will be irregular in comparison to most others," Tōshirō reported. "That alone should be enough for you to locate them with moderate difficulty at the most."

"So what happens after we find this guy, is the plan to engage them?"

"No, your mission is only to search and locate them," Tōshirō replied. "Once you've accomplished that you'll return here and report whatever you're able to learn, once that is done I'll personally take the measures necessary to bring the person in question back."

"That's all well and said, but how are we supposed to get to this shinobi world?" Ichigo asked.

"Using this." Tōshirō replied.

_With that said he reached into his jacket to pull out a glass orb, one which was roughly the size of a tennis ball._

"What is that?" Orihime asked.

"It's what the three of you will use for transportation." Tōshirō replied.

"How does it work," Ichigo asked with a look of confusion to find. "Is there a magic button we're supposed to press or something?"

"I was just getting to that, here," Tōshirō said handing it over to him. "First step, place the orb into your right palm."

"Ok, whatever you say," Ichigo said not having the slightest clue to what this would all lead to. "I did what you instructed, now what?"

"All that remains is for the other two to place their hands atop the orb," Tōshirō informed. "I've set it to where it will activate once this is done."

"You mean like this?" Orihime asked after doing just that.

"Yes, that is correct." Tōshirō said with a nod.

"I guess all that remains is me." Uryuu said before beginning to walk forward.

_With that known fact he stepped forward, reaching out to place his hand in line with the others._

"Wait, Captain Hitsugaya I have one last question," Ichigo announced. "Once we're there how do we get back?"

_It was already too late, all watching as Uryuu placed his hand atop Orihime's in short resulting in one big flash of light. Once cleared there was nothing but green grass to be found. It was only then that the evil grin which had been waiting to surface fell into place._

"Goodbye Ichigo Kurosaki, and… farewell."

_There was now a great energy to be felt. It started off as chuckles before turning into several hysterical laughs. It was in the time of this that a dark figure appeared from the shadows of the forest._

"Is it over?" They asked upon stepping out.

"Yes, the substitute shinigami Kurosaki is gone along with two of his closest comrades."

"Excellent, the next part in our plan can now commence."

"Of course, and by the time the real Tōshirō Hitsugaya and the rest of the Gotei 13 become aware of these proceedings it will already be far too late."

_Their statements closed with a rain drop to be felt, one which was followed by several more to come._

**To Be Continued**


	15. Investigation Ensues

**Naruto: Tenth Dragon's Poison**

**Chapter 15**

**Investigation Ensues **

_A light of high proportions had erupted, momentarily blinding all who stood in its presence. That was only the beginning. What started as only a void of emptiness came an electrifying feel to experience, one which seemingly ignited throughout the entire body with a surge of energy to give. It couldn't be described as pain, but rather a stimulate of indescribable proportions that channeled its force to all parts of the body. _

_This all came to an end with the flash of the moment, witnessing as the brightening light snapped away within an instant. It took several seconds for his eyes to readjust, pleased to find his friends and comrades still at his side. But that was the least of it all. He quickly came to discover they were now in a forest surrounded by trees that towered over them; different from the one they had found themselves in prior to witnessing the flash of that bright light. It was dark with every direction to face; the only thing providing for lighting was that of the moon above._

"I don't get it, have we arrived?" Ichigo inquired after having an initial look at the surrounding area.

"I was wondering just that same thing." Uryuu said looking from one end of the forest to the other.

"Perhaps we'd have a better understanding of our situation had you let Captain Hitsugaya finish with his briefing." Ichigo said quick to remind.

"I hardly find this to be a good time to try and spark an argument," Uryuu retaliated in response. "If anything we should begin our search."

"So what happens if we somehow manage to track down the person who we were sent here to find," Ichigo questioned. "How are we supposed to return back to inform Captain Hitsugaya of our findings?"

"I find that question to be rather self-explanatory," Uryuu said in response to this. "I'd imagine we'd return the same way we came."

"I was thinking the same," Orihime agreed with a step taken back. "If that orb given to you was able to transport us here I don't see why we shouldn't be able to use it to return."

"Perhaps you're right," Ichigo said trying to stay optimistic as possible. "I guess we'll find out when the time comes."

"Now that we've got that debacle set to the burner for the time being we can now focus our attention to the objective at hand," Uryuu said swaying his sights left. "Captain Hitsugaya explained that the person we should be hoping to find would have an.. irregular spiritual pressure, as it stands now I have not been able to pick up anything that would fall under that category."

"Nor have I."

"Perhaps if we start moving we'll get a home in on something." Orihime brought to the fold.

"That might not be a bad idea," Ichigo agreed. "There's no telling what the distance between us and them is at this given time."

"If that's the case then we had better be careful." Uryuu stated.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked noticing the shift in his tone.

"We've just set foot in a world we know little to nothing about, the potential obstacles and dangers that lie ahead shouldn't be taken lightly," Uryuu articulated. "With that said we should not only remain close at all times, but move with the highest of caution."

"I think that all goes without saying." Ichigo said agreeing in full.

"So which way will we go?" Orihime said being the one to pose the question.

"I guess it really doesn't matter," Ichigo replied with a hand falling to the back of his head. "Now when you think about it, it might have been a good idea to have asked for some kind of map from Captain Hitsugaya before coming here."

"That option has long been off the table," Uryuu stated before making a move for the left. "We'll have to make do with what we have."

"Hey wait," Orihime called. "Where are you going?"

"We don't have time to nitpick on directional decisions," Uryuu answered. "The sooner we begin our journey the better."

_This was something neither could disagree with, both looking to one another before quickly deciding to follow in the path that had been chosen. Whether they were traveling east, north, west, or south was unclear. It was a moot point to say the least, there was no telling for where the person of interest resided. They seemingly walked for minutes without saying a word to one another, guided by the moons shining emission from above through the path of the unknown._

_There was little to be heard but the occasional sound of the wind that wisped through the many leafs that hung from the sides of the several. This was enough to keep them all on edge, none losing an edge on awareness with their continued journeyed._

"Hey Uryuu, you pick up on anything yet?" Ichigo asked being the one to break the silence.

"Afraid not," Uryuu replied. "And since you asked I can only assume the same is true for you."

"Unfortunately." Ichigo replied confirming his assumption.

"That's just means we need to keep walking," Orihime said wanting to maintain a confidence in all. "Before any of us realize we'll have the person we're looking for locked in no time."

_It was with that comment that a shrilling sound sprung from the distance, captivating all three of them spontaneously. _

"A scream… was that the sound of someone screaming?" Orihime expressed with a worried look to see.

_They listened on further, taking in further sounds that gave them a clearer idea for what was going on._

"A battle," Ichigo quickly determined. "Someone's fighting."

"And by the sounds of it I'd say there's a large group involved to a certain capacity." Uryuu added.

"I'm more than curious as to what is going on, you two stay here," Ichigo instructed. "I'm going to go and check it out."

"What do you mean," Uryuu questioned. "If you're going so am I."

"We don't have time to argue, I'm simply going to go and access the situation," Ichigo explained. "I'll be back as soon as I have a feel for what is going on."

_Not waiting for a response to be given he reached down for his substitute shinigami badge to ready himself for the task ahead. He quickly came to find something was dangerously wrong, feeling a sharp burn in his chest as he fell forward in agonizing pain._

"_Dammit." _Ichigo spat with what little energy he had left.

_There was no stop in his descend to the ground, blacking out before contact could be made._

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yipped with a cry of fear.

_Uryuu immediately dropped down to his side, immediately checking for a pulse._

"Is he..?"

"He's fine," Uryuu replied relieved to report. "Though his breathing has noticeably dropped to what would be described as shallow standards."

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Not an easy question to answer," Uryuu replied with an honesty. "For one, I don't even know what caused his collapse."

"It all just happened so sudden."

"Stay here and watch over him." Uryuu ordered standing back to his feet. 

"Where are you going?" Orihime asked surprised by this statement.

"To go investigate the situation up ahead." Uryuu answered with the subtle adjust of his glasses.

"But what if you're seen," Orihime said bringing up the possibility. "You'll surely get mixed into whatever is going on."

"That won't happen, I promise you that," Uryuu assured. "No matter what happens stay here, I'll return as soon as I can."

_There wasn't a further chance given for another word to escape her lips, watching as he vanished with the blink of an eye. This only caused her heart to race further, feeling the strong optimism from before starting to slowly crack away. With this doubt in mind she looked down to her fallen friend who show little movement with each breath given._

_The sight of him only tore at her demeanor further, feeling that strong confidence from completely fall from the edge the after gazing down at him for seconds._

"_Kurosaki-kun…"_

_Her perception of time was soon lost as well. Had a minute passed since his departure? No, certainly more time than that had passed. Even with the continuous circulation of time there was no end to it, clearly still able to hear the screams and sounds of battle maintaining. Cover her ears with her hands did very little to block out the sounds, almost heightening her imagination even. The very thought of Uyruu's unknown circumstances was too much to contemplate, finding herself racing without little thought to give._

_It was with those first strides taken that she glimpsed back to look at him one last time._

"_Please stay safe Kurosaki-kun, I will return soon."_

_She then reluctantly turned back for the direction she was headed. She ran for a time to come, not keeping tab on the time in the least. All that mattered in her mind was to assure the safety of her friend. _

_It was in the mist of this that a dark figure of some kind crossed in front of her path. This brought her journey to a halt, watching as this darkness only continued to close in on her. There was no time to react, feeling a brute strike from behind which sent her trailing to the ground. There was nothing to be felt or heard anymore, only the sight of her own inner conscious. _

…

_After a night that seemed to drag further with every passing hour the next day had finally arrived. It was an early start to say the least, one which had begun at the crack of dawn for all three. He was more than reenergized for the task at hand, keeping not only his sights strong but his awareness on all other levels. He had been in the back for most of the morning, looking slightly ahead to see only one of them out in front._

_This came as a sudden surprise, immediately glimpsing back to find the other now strangling a few yards behind. There was much that could be made of this. Rather than calling to him directly he turned back for the other side where he then slightly picked up in speed. This lead to him catching stride with the person who maintained the lead in their journey. _

"Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto called which in turn gained his attention.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi asked glancing back at him.

_This lasted for only a brief moment before facing forward once more as he continued to walk._

"It's Shikamaru," Naruto replied. "Don't you find it strange?"

"By what do you mean by that?" Kakashi inquired.

"Don't you think he's moving a little bit slower than usual," Naruto questioned. "It's not like him to be so far behind when traveling with others."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"I don't know.. maybe something is wrong with him," Naruto replied with the only thing that came to mind. "Perhaps if we were to take a short break that could prove to be.."

"If something were bothering Shikamaru he wouldn't hesitant to tell," Kakashi interjected. "I'm sure he has a reason for falling behind slightly."

"You really think so?"

"I'm surprised you weren't able to determine that for yourself, he's not one to hide something," Kakashi said. "Especially if it was something he felt would hinder the mission at hand."

_With all things considered the explanation given made sense. He chose not to say anything further on the matter, simply keeping pace with him as they continued to walk. Over a minute passed before another word was spoken, looking up at him once more with a question to pose._

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said regaining his attention. "Between the distance traveled today and yesterday shouldn't we be arriving at the trading site anytime now?"

"Now that you mention it, yes," Kakashi replied with the nod of his head. "We should be within five minutes of reaching the site, it's just up ahead."

"I thought that much," Naruto said with a relief to be heard. "It's been awhile since I've been down this way, but I knew it was only a matter of time before we arrived."

_With a renowned surge of energy he took his first time in the lead, ready to learn what inner details the situation at hand had to present. The time for given for how long it would take to reach their destination was accurate, arriving to the trading point within a five minute time frame as predicted. It was here that they were greeted, taking a quick look to find that there were over a dozen Iwagakure shinobi in all who occupied the area._

_The first to approach was a man who stood tall in stature, noting the shinobi band of his which could be seen tied into place around his left. It was clear he knew who they were, taking the initiative of giving the first words._

"You must be Kakashi-san of Konohagakure, we heard you'd be coming."

"And you are?" Kakashi asked in response.

"The name's Nasol, I'm almost certain you've never heard of me," He answered before looking to the one standing aside him. "That must make you Naruto-san, your name has traveled well."

"So what can you tell us about the attacks that have resulted in death over the course of these past weeks?" Naruto asked.

"Wanting to get straight to the point I see, I'd expect nothing less from a group such as yourselves," Nasol said. "And since we're all acquainted to a degree I don't see the problem in that; however I do have one question."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I was originally told there would be three of you that would be coming," Nasol replied. "Was there an error in the report?"

"No, there are three of us," Naruto said quick to confirm. "Shikamaru's just running a little behind."

_He took that second to look back into the direction they had come, finding he was nowhere to be seen. This only sparked one single question._

"Where is he?" Naruto questioned before feeling a touch come upon his left shoulder.

"I'm sure something of importance has been brought to his attention," Kakashi said. "I'm sure once he's finished with whatever that is he'll join us, so I wouldn't worry about it too much."

_He took this to be the most likely possibility, doing the best to force this all to the back of the mind as a means of focusing on what had brought them here in the first place._

"So are we set to begin, or would you rather we wait for your comrade to join us?" Nasol asked.

"Let's begin," Kakashi said in response. "If need be we'll fill him in with any necessary details he needs to know once he joins us."

"Very well," Nasol said with the wave of his hand. "Right this way."

_The two complied with what was instructed, following him to the open area of the forest just up ahead. After about reaching the center of it all he came to a stop before making an announcement._

"This is it," Nasol stated. "This is where it all unfolded."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, this is where the bodies were found," Nasol informed. "Some dead, others left unconscious."

"Some left unconscious," Kakashi questioned. "This is my first time hearing of this."

"Which is understandable since a lot of details were left out in the report filed."

"What, why," Naruto questioned. "Why would details revolved around a situation such as this be withheld?"

"Because there's no true knowledge to what really happened," Nasol replied. "Some are even linking this to another.. series of incidents."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi questioned.

"Have you come to hear of the group many have named as the, Shadow Revenants?"

"The Shadow Revenants," Naruto stamped. "You think that mystery has something to do with this?"

"I take that as a yes."

"But aren't the Shadow Revenants just in theory at this point?" Kakashi stated.

"Maybe so," Nasol agreed. "But everything that happened at this trading sight followed the same pattern as what was reported in all other incidents that claimed these… Shadow Revenants were involved."

"I see," Kakashi said with a pause. "And you said before some were found unconscious, so would it be right to assume at least one of these individuals have awoken by now?"

"That is correct."

"If that is true, then what did they say," Naruto asked. "What was said that has you believe this is somehow linked to the Shadow Revenants?"

"It's all within the details of the attack itself," Nasol said in response. "When we asked those who had survived the encounter what had happened they depicted some kind of ghost, almost as if they were being attacked by shadows.. or an entity that could not be seen to the naked eye."

"Which would be the description you'd give to a ghost of some." Kakashi said finding himself becoming more interested the more he heard.

"So why summon us here," Naruto asked. "What is it you wanted our help with?"

"For the very fact we don't know what we're up against," Nasol replied. "We were hoping you shinobi from Konohagakure would be able to shed some light on this challenge."

"We'll see what we can do," Kakashi said with the nod of his head. "But first we're going to need all details for what unfolded."

"Anything you want to know Kakashi-san."

"Good, then let's start with positioning," Kakashi began. "I assume you were one of the shinobi to arrive on the scene after everything unfolded?"

"No, but I was."

_The three immediately turned at the sound of a voice to find a woman with dark brown hair that extended just past her jaw to now standing before them._

"And you are?"

"Varlia," She replied looking to the man who only stood only a inches taller than herself. "Varlia Onishi."

"Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi replied before holding out his hand to shake hers. "And this here is."

"Naruto," Naruto announced for himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

_His statements were finalized with the reach out of his hand, taking only moments for her to return the favor. It was here that a true connection was made, locking her stone dark eyes with his that shined in comparison. There was something to feel within, what it was exactly was something that couldn't be diagnosed on the surface._

"_So this is Naruto of __Konohagakure, in no way could I have ever imagined we'd meet under such circumstances."_

_Her inner thoughts were broken by the sound of his voice in the wake of this._

"Varlia-san," Kakashi said regaining her focus. "You said you were one of the first on the scene correct?"

"That is so."

"I'm curious as to what lead to this," Kakashi continued. "Who was it that informed you about the matter?"

"I wasn't," Varlia replied. "I came across the scene and everyone by sheer coincidence."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"To answer that is to reveal where I'm from." Varlia replied.

_She didn't stop there, rolling up her left sleeve to reveal her band which was wrapped around her wrist._

"I see, you're not from Iwagakure like everyone else here," Kakashi said making the first comment. "You're from the Land of Iron."

"What brought you all the way from the Land of Iron to this region?" Naruto asked with the highest of curiosity.

"For a matter that is completely unrelated, I'm going to leave it at that for now." Varlia replied.

"How many people came upon the scene before you did?" Kakashi asked.

"Four in all, which made me the fifth to come upon it all."

"Good, and now that we've got that covered would you mind going over with us the details of how everything was laid out," Kakashi asked. "From the position in which the bodies laid in proportion to everything else."

"Of course," Varlia said before pointing to the ground to the left a few feet away from where they stood. "That's where the first body I came to find was located, it was also noticeably a distance away from where the other deceased were discovered."

"Eleven yards was the recorded length." Nasol added.

"I don't get it, why were all bodies found here," Naruto questioned. "Surely if they were being attacked at least some would have tried to escape."

"We haven't even been able to piece that part of the mystery ourselves yet." Nasol admitted.

"And what was the ultimate cause of death?"

"Blood loss."

"What was the weapon in the killings?" Kakashi asked.

"Kunai in all cases." Varlia replied.

"There's another detail our unit came across that may have its importance," Nasol informed. "Right over here."

_The three followed as he led them over to a couple trees that could be seen just a short distance away. Once reached he stopped, immediately pointing out a solid mark that could be seen upon the tree roughly eight feet up. It was a horizontal mark that went from one end of the tree to the other._

"Can you see that?"

"Yes off course," Kakashi said. "But what does it have to do with the attack."

"It's not only this tree," Varlia reported. "But all trees in this circular enclosed area that have this mark."

_After hearing this he quickly looked to all other neighboring trees to find this claim to be true._

"You're not kidding," Naruto said upon seeing them. "And have any of these marks been examined for when they might have been created?"

"Yes," Nasol confirmed. "Five days ago exact."

"But what they potentially symbolize and how they got there are an unknown at this time." Varlia said.

"So with all things considered, how do you believe the shinobi of this trade site were attacked?" Kakashi posed.

"An ambush of sorts," Nasol replied. "From the evidence collected thus far we believe they were caught off guard to an extent."

"And given the circumstances we can also conclude this ambush occurred after night fall, orchestrated by at least ten shinobi." Varlia added.

"The evidence doesn't support that last claim."

_All turned at the sound of yet another voice, finding that they had been joined by someone else yet again._

"Shikamaru!" Naruto said pleased to see he had finally come.

"Shikamaru..?" Varlia spoke with a questioning look to express.

"He's with us." Kakashi announced clarifying any doubt in mind she had in mind.

"Oh, I see."

"Hey Shikamaru, you just said you didn't agree with Varlia-sans claim," Naruto pointed. "Why not?"

"It's as I said, the evidence doesn't support the theory," Shikamaru said in response. "From what I've gathered thus far the possibility could range from one hundred attackers, to simply one."

"One, there's no way a single individual could have pulled this off given what we've found," Nasol stated. "You can't be serious with this claim of yours."

"Actually, I couldn't be any more self-assured." Shikamaru said with the placement of both hands into his pocket.

"How can you be so positive about your claim without hearing all information on the matter?"

"I was already detailed by another who gave me all there is to know while on my searches." Shikamaru informed.

"Your searches?" Varlia inquired.

"Yes," Shikamaru said staying precise in his stance. "To tell you the truth my searches began before I even set foot on the scene, or at least the center point of it."

"I don't get it, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"The marks found upon the trees I'm sure that have been pointed out to you already," Shikamaru began with the nod of his head. "The fact of the matter is the scene ranges further than just this small area the shinobi of Iwagakure have been investigating."

"You don't mean?"

"That's right," Shikamaru confirmed. "The horizontal marks that can be seen on the trees in this small area aren't just here, but span back approximately three hundred feet wide heading south from here according to my estimation.. of course this didn't include all trees but rather a select few that followed a nearly linear path."

"So that's why you were falling behind, you noticed those marks on the trees."

"Yes," Shikamaru confirmed. "It's not hard to admit that I didn't know what it meant before, but after searching around and gaining additional insight from the shinobi working these grounds I now have a reasonable answer for how and why the marks were made."

"What, really," Nasol said more than surprised to hear. "Please do explain for the rest of us to understand."

_It was during the duration of this that a few other shinobi nearby heard a little of what was being said, interested to learn more on the matter they moved in closer to listen in on what was to be said._

"We'll get to that, but first I'd like to go over the events surrounding the attack itself," Shikamaru said. "Once everyone is in agreement in that regard I will proceed with what I have to reveal."

"Fair enough," Varlia said. "We're listening."

"Alright, so I'm going to begin with the supposed method used in the assault, one which seems to be a common agreement in the form of ambush," Shikamaru began. "It's a known fact the attack erupted at night, but from what side did the unknown appear from?"

"From what we've been able to gather thus far, I honestly couldn't tell you." Nasol admitted.

"Let's go out on the hunch that whoever planned the assault attacked from all sides."

"That wouldn't have been possible," Nasol stated. "Our shinobi from Iwagakure had shifts that required that they alternate standing guard of the boarders of this area, if someone or a group was moving in they would have seen something."

"Perhaps, which is why I believe we're dealing with a form of what many would consider deception."

"That would imply that you think this was an inside job." Kakashi said upon hearing this.

"A possibility but not necessarily, but as not to keep you all in any further suspense I'm going to go into the reasoning behind what I've presented to you thus far."

_He showed no stop in his progression, taking this time to remove his right hand from within his pocket. It was here that they laid their eyes upon a large plastic bag which he held out for all to witness. It was unclear what was inside at first glance, leaving an answer to be desired._

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"Extremely steel wiring," Shikamaru replied. "I found a lengthy strand of it that had fallen into a bush not too far from where we stand now."

"And let me guess," Nasol said leaning toward the obvious. "You believe this wiring was what caused the skids upon these trees?"

"In all likelihood, yes."

"Even if the wiring you've happened to come across is responsible for creating those marks, what point does it serve," Varlia questioned. "What are you trying to get at?"

"The path that reveals the conclusion," Shikamaru answered before tossing the bag her way. "Have a look for yourself, particularly at the ends on each side, what do you see?"

_The others did the same which brought another discovery._

"Both ends show signs of burn." Kakashi said being the first to respond.

"Exactly, which means this small bit of wiring might have been connected to a larger batch at one point," Shikamaru deduced. "One which might have been long enough in length to cover this whole area."

"Skip the small details and get to the point," Nasol said with an impatience to express. "What does this all mean?"

"A deadly chain reaction which was set up by someone with a unique skillset for weaponry, the fact the wiring was placed at about eight feet high only supports this, an ideal location for the performed ambush," Shikamaru theorized. "To elaborate I believe someone set up a series of traps that were all tripped off all at once, stemming from launched kunai to explosives that were used as a means of preventing anyone from leaving this general area… thus leading to why no bodies were found past the trading grounds."

"With all things factored that's a nice little story you've whipped up Shika-san," Varlia complimented. "But where did you come to the possibility of explosives being used, do you have proof of some kind to support this?"

"First off the names Shikamaru, and second the evidence that you ask of is in your possession now," Shikamaru pointed. "I'm certain once that wiring is examined at the lab there will be signs of explosive residue to be found."

"_Wow this guy is off the charts__.__"__ Someone from behind whispered_

"_Yea, no kidding." Another agreed._

_He then brought a hand to his chin as his thoughts on the matter continued._

"But there's still one thing that doesn't make sense, why here… why choose such an open spot to plan an attack when they could have lured all into the depths of the dark forest," Shikamaru questioned with a sudden pause. "There's a psychological imprint left to be unsolved with this one, maybe it's.."

_Everyone stood in silence, high anticipation for what he was to say next. This spanned out for several moments before he spoke once again._

"This is, such a drag," Shikamaru finally spoke only to have many fall dumbfounded at the response given. "There's just too much left unanswered, for one where is the rest of the steel wire used in their tactic.. how exactly was everything set up to where success was assured?"

"I too was contemplating that very thing," Kakashi said. "An answer which may not come simply, but either way you've given us all a base to at least work with."

"Looks like we made the right decision in bringing you along." Naruto smilingly said giving him the thumbs up. "That's a win in itself."

"Thanks Naruto," Shikamaru acknowledged with a nod. "I appreciate that."

"So what happens now?" Nasol asked.

"Based on what Shikamaru has presented to us all I say we look into this matter based on the assumption what he said is true," Kakashi said in response. "If anything is found we'll report back to one another, with any luck we'll find something that will shed further light on this matter."

"That's a plan I can get behind," Nasol said seeing no problem in this. "I'll go ahead and update all other Shinobi on the situation."

_And just like that the next step in the process began, everyone in attendance knowing exactly what they needed to do._

…_._

_Their move had been made around the same time the sun cracked its first peak just as planned. They now found themselves walking amongst all others, studying their every move from the way they talked all the way to the way they lived. This was a process that proved to be insightful, gaining more knowledge on the matter than he had hoped for._

_The cloaks they had pulled from a clothes line earlier proved to work wonders from a disguise standpoint, having no troubles with anyone approaching them about their presence there. What would come next was something he was unclear of; looking over to the one he walked aside to find out just that._

"So Batman, what happens now?"

_Though a response didn't come immediately one was given after a couple steps more._

"Don't address me as that."

"Ok… did you want me to call you Bruce?"

"No," Bruce replied glancing over at him for a moment to pass. "As I told you before allies of ours could have unexpectedly been brought to this world, the same could be said about our enemies."

"I see," Superboy said coming to an understanding. "And if we go around using our names and they somehow spread that would be painting a target on ourselves."

"Exactly, which is why we'll need to go by different names entirely," Bruce said. "From here on out you'll refer to me as Gian… Gian Jellester."

"That won't be hard to remember," Superboy said. "But what about me, won't I need to travel under another name as well?"

"We'll reverse it Kon-El," Bruce said in response. ".. Elkon, Elkon Jellester."

"You know, I kinda like it," Superboy accepted. "It has a nice ring to it, so what are we… brothers, in the case someone asks."

"Cousins will service just fine."

"So what happens now?"

"Our top priority as it stands now," Bruce replied. "Getting settled."

_There was much that could be taken from this, and though he didn't know what this meant he knew he'd soon learn._

…_._

_It had truly only begun and yet the ending was yet so clear through their eyes. The finest of preparation had been put in; all that remained was for all to unfold in a domino fashion as he had planned it all to be. With a smile to release he spoke with a pleasure that could only be compared to that of new life coming to fruition after a time of fostering its very being._

"Yes, step one is finalized," He said with a soothing feeling inside. "Once the shinigami Kurosaki awakens he'll find that the first phase already in effect, he will prove to be one of our greatest assets when the dragon's hand is placed."

"And what of the decision concerning who will take control of the gate," A woman spoke from behind. "Have you chosen between the two as of yet?"

"That has yet to be determined, their encounter will reveal the truth to me," He spoke with a direct certainty. "Yes, the coming together of the boy of destruction and Uchiha Sasuke of Konohagakure will be most telling.. on more levels than one."

"And when will it all begin?"

"It already has my dear, and there will be no stopping it," He declared. "There will be no stopping us."

**To Be Continued**


	16. A Meeting of Firsts

**Naruto: Tenth Dragon's Poison**

**Chapter 16**

**A Meeting of Firsts **

_The passing in time with no answers to be gained with the questions left presented only cemented a staggering uncertainty which none could begin to predict its origin. The only thing that was clear is that the moon had gone and come twice since the incident of mystery had occurred. It was now rolling on to the third day to pass. The wait was the most heart wrenching of all having no idea how long it would be before answers would be reached__._

_These thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the electrical doors from behind. There was no delay in his reaction, turning just in time as the doors slid open to now be joined by one of his closest allies._

"Cyborg, you're here," Superman said almost in a relieving matter. "Please tell me you have an update for me."

"Not as much of an update as a confirmation," Cyborg replied upon stepping past the doors which closed moments after. "It's just as we thought, whatever what was being hosted at the show Mirror Master was orchestrating might have played a hand in the disappearance of our comrades."

"And you're positive of this?"

"Not completely," Cyborg admitted. "But the equipment we apprehended from that warehouse where everything unfolded has shed some.. interesting light onto the situation if I should say so myself."

"And what of Mirror Master himself?"

"Gone," Cyborg replied. "It's like he, vanished."

"Just like Canary and our other few allies," Superman said quick to point out. "Whether this was an intentional plan developed by Mirror Master and whoever he was working with is yet to be determined, speaking of which have we gotten any word on who else might have been involved in this scheme?"

"Not as of yet, but we're working on that around the clock," Cyborg assured. "Once Flash and Wonder Woman have completely emptied out that warehouse of all electronics found we might be one step further to getting an answer."

"In the mean time we need to focus on any potential domino affects."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We'll use Gotham to put things into perspective, with Batman missing there's bound to be an up rise in criminal showing if anyone becomes aware of his disappearance."

"Which is something that shouldn't be of high concern in the short run, I spoke with Grayson this morning," Cyborg informed. "I trust that he'll be able to handles things, he's shown his capability on more than one occasion."

"But for how long?"

"He's already tried getting in contact with Red Robin who was last known to be in Central City on an investigation."

"And was he able to reach him?"

"Not as of yet, but I'm sure he'll hear back from him soon," Cyborg replied. "I'm certain the two of them can bare the weight until Bruce returns."

"I have no doubt," Superman agreed. "But in the meantime we need to get all top lines covered."

"What do you mean?"

"For one we still don't know how many people of the Earth were caught up in the event that conspired; civilian, friend, or enemy," Superman reminded. "Having a number for the missing is something that needs to get done."

"And once that's done."

"We'll focus on our top priority," Superman continued. "Finding and returning all who were affected back to this plane."

"My thoughts exactly."

"I'm going to go and see how things are doing in Metropolis," Superman announced. "Would you mind staying here at the tower to keep an eye on the computer?"

"Not at all," Cyborg accepted. "If any uncanny readings do come to appear you will be the first to know."

"Thank you, I couldn't have asked for anything more."

"On the flip side if you find out anything."

"I'll be sure to let you know." Superman assured with a nod.

_Those final words sparked the end of their conversation, making an immediate move for the doors with only one thought in mind. Finding answers for where the missing had fallen__._

…_._

_The sky had fallen from dark to light than he could recall. How much time had passed since the __'__encounter__'__ that had sent him wide of his accomplices? Days, a week perhaps? His mind was clouded to the point to where each passing minute came as the next hour. But through it all one thing remained clear on the mind, the mission at hand. There was no way he could forget, not after having the importance of it being stressed._

_It was with this coming to mind that the thought of the others followed. There was no telling what their current situation was like in comparison to his own. Their presence could not be felt in any form or fashion, something that bothered him to the fullest. He stopped after walking past the large tree that stood left of him, looking to the sky in what most would consider a dazed matter. That position was held for several seconds to come with no sign that it would be broken._

"_Ichigo__, Orihime__…__ how come I can't sense either of you?"_

_No matter how many times an attempt was made there was just no zoning in on where they were, it was almost as if they were gone. This thought brought an emptiness, one which had clanged onto him after awaking in that stream that had found its end. That next moment brought a burst of energy that took a dive straight to the center of things. His eyes widened with his head shifting to the right from where he stood. There was something to be felt, something that left him stone still at what could be sensed._

"_That reiatsu__… I'__ve never felt anything like this__," Uryuu thought with an inner excitement to be felt. "__Could that be them, could this be the reiatsu of the individual Captain Hitsugaya sent us here to locate?"_

_Had the moment finally come, was the person of interest truly within his grasp._

"Finding out where Kurosaki and Inoue are will have to wait," Uryuu said taking only seconds for his mind to be set. "If this reiatsu that I'm picking up belongs to the one we were sent here to find then I can't lose grasp of where they are, and once I know their base of operation I can then go and find the others."

_This was his set plan, one which he hoped would bring not only this finding but the entire operation to a foreseeable close. There was no time wasted in his progression, immediately heading into the direction of where the sensed energy level was at its peak. What he would come to find however was something of the unknown._

…_._

_The third day from which had brought them to this place known as 'Amegakure__'__ was only hours away from reaching its point. With the time that had come to pass the two at this point now found themselves walking the streets just like any other citizen. The cloaks gathered from before served their use to the fullest, shielding the gear worn beneath from all others who traveled near._

_As much time that had come to pass they had learned a small margin about where they were, but nothing pertaining to how they got here or how they'd return home. It was this uncertainty that kept them on their heels hour after hour. But even with that being the case that wasn't their main point of focus, getting themselves situated in was the top priority, a task which looked to be moments away from hitting its biggest stride._

"It's been two days and three hours since we came upon this shack, and still there has been no one to approach it," Conner said. "Think we should go check it out to see if it's truly empty?"

"Gian," Bruce reminded. "And yes, we've held out long enough, let's move in."

_With that he stepped out from the tree the two of them stood behind, leading the way as the two headed straight toward an apparent empty shack that resided in the mix where several trees could be found._

"We've passed by several small shelters that appear to be empty while here," Bruce said as the distance between them and the shack closed. "This area is the most secluded when compared to the others which makes it idle for us."

"Why do you think we've come across so many empty homes," Conner questioned. "Some kind of evacuation maybe?"

"There are several reasons that could call for something like that," Bruce replied. "But that is nothing of concern."

_The shack was dark in color from one end to the other, spanning a solid fifteen yards in length. There was almost something to feel the closer they got, a hidden presence which seemingly whispered to them the closer they got. He turned at the feel of something swiping his neck softly, coming to find that it was only the wind._

"Hey Br.. Gian are you sure about this?" Conner said voicing a subtle concern.

_He did not reply, taking only a few more steps before the shack was finally reached._

"We're here."

_The next move required that they walk up a set of four steps that lead to the porch itself. He did this without hesitation, heading straight for the door while reaching out to grab hold of the knob._

"Aren't you going to knock first?" Conner asked only to watch him to force the door open.

_It was one that came with a screeching sound that the door gave off. The space inside was completely dark, barely able to catch sight of the far corners of the room located a distance away. The scent was the next thing to come, one which reeked of aged lodgepole pine wood._

"Want me to head in first?" Conner asked.

"Hold on?" Bruce replied before reaching down for something.

_His hand fell to the right pocket of the cloak within that instant, pulling out what appeared to be a flash light of some kind from his angle. His belief was confirmed with the flash of a light that next moment._

"We can now proceed." Bruce declared before aiming the light to the path ahead.

_The first thing to come to sight was a full-fledged spider web that covered the top end of the entryway._

"That pretty much confirms our prediction of no one stepping foot in this place in a while." Conner said as he watched him swipe the web away with his left hand.

_He stepped in after doing so, keeping the flashlight firm in hand as he surveyed the room from one end to the other. There was a marginable of empty space to be found, a sign that this place had been abandoned altogether. The opposite wall from where they stood was at least ten yards back, taking note of two separate doors on the right with one on the far left in the upper corner. The odor of the wood only strengthened as he aimed the light forward once more, revealing a couple of nailed boards upon the wall neither had seen upon first glance. _

"How much you want to bet those boards were placed there to cover up a window?" Conner said.

"But why," Bruce replied falling in favor of this claim. "Why would someone want to cover the windows?"

_With every detail to find placed yet another piece to the incomplete puzzle. He directed his attention away from the boards, now focusing strictly on the walls further right. The point for which he sought was reached soon after, placing his hand upon the wall before softly tracing his hand left. He hoped with this move he'd get a better understanding for how long this shack had been standing._

_It was in the process of this that he came upon a distortion, one within the coloring of the wall. It was subtle, but if one thing was always at a height it was his awareness of even the smallest detail. He leaned in to have a closer look, finding this small area of the wall to be a dampened brown as opposed to the rest which held a faded white color. The sight of this had been seen several times over before, knowing exactly what it was on contact._

"_Blood that has dried__," Bruce analyzed. "And from the looks of it I'd say it has at least been here __for four months… what could have possibly happened here?"_

_This only fueled his interest more, feeling the investigator within himself wanting nothing short of an answer. With the closing of this deduction he turned back for the other side to find the boy of steel standing in the center of the room with his eyes closed, clearly with something on his mind._

"Elkon," Bruce called with a step forward. "Is something wrong?"

"Can't you hear it?"

_He had no idea for what it was he spoke of, homing his senses to try and pick up the slickest of sounds. There was nothing out of the ordinary to hear, shaking his head as he called to him once more._

"I don't hear anything," Bruce admitted. "Could you be more specific to what it is you hear?"

_Seconds of silence dragged as he waited for a response, curious as to what it was referring to. _

"A stream of some kind, I can hear it… feel it even."

"I don't understand."

"I'm linked with the grounds below due to my tactical telekinesis, there's something beneath us," Conner said more than convinced of this. "And it's not your ordinary field."

"Step aside," Bruce instructed with the sway of his hand. "Move away from that rug, if what you say is true there might be something to find."

_He didn't question this in the least, doing what was asked of him immediately. It was then that Bruce pulled the rug from where it had been set, both now laying their eyes upon a floor door._

"Interesting." Bruce said before dropping to a knee.

_He reached for the flat handle, holding the flash light in his free hand as he pulled it with a strong tug forcing it open. There several feet directly below was a small stream of flowing water. _

"Is that the sewer?" Conner questioned.

"Perhaps," Bruce said as he stood to his feet with a hand falling to his chin as something sparked inside. "That's it, it all makes sense now."

"What now?"

"The apparent abandonment of this shack, the wood found over where the window once allowed light, the blood found," Bruce stated. "And now this hidden route to the grounds below, it's all too convenient."

"Mind elaborating?" Conner asked with a confusion to express.

"A battle of some kind took place, maybe even a war," Bruce said in response. "On what scale I cannot say."

"… What?"

"The clues are all there," Bruce said looking him directly in the eye. "Think about, remember all the other empty homes we came across before coming here, that coupled in with all other details I mentioned at least hints at the possibility."

"You don't say," Conner said gaining clarity in his explanation with that moment. "So, are you thinking this passage to the sewer was used as a form of shelter?"

"More likely as a means of escape," Bruce replied. "Which is further enforced by the fact this place has seemingly been abandoned."

"Wow, it's no wonder a large percentage of the underworld back home considers you the greatest detective," Conner stated. "I must admit I'm impressed, coming to the conclusion that you did after only being in this place a little over a minute."

"It's not concrete, only a hunch," Bruce reminded. "But with that said we'll still need to stay cautious of our surroundings, here or anywhere else we go."

"So what's the plan," Conner asked getting straight to the point. "Will we be staying here?"

"Yes, our first requirement has been met," Bruce replied. "This will have to do now, at least until we can find something more suiting."

"So, what happens now?"

"We prepare," Bruce replied. "This is only the beggining."

…

_After what seemed to be an eternity of being locked away within a deep darkness she slowly found herself returning to a level amongst all else. It was with her sense of mind returning that there was finally something to feel, a numbness which spawned throughout the entire body. There was no true knowledge to where she was; gradually opening her eyes to find that she was lying underneath a large tree._

"_Where am I?"_

_That moment brought the shared presence of another, feeling contact that was made with her left leg. This only mounted to the obvious response._

"_What is that?"_

_The thought alone gave her the energy needed to ease up, setting her eyes to her lower body to make a stone freezing discovery. There kneeled down by her side was a guy she had never seen before, one who appeared to be sniffing her for no known reason._

"What are you doing?!" She shrieked with a burst of energy.

_He lunged back in an obvious surprise, one which could clearly be seen upon his face._

"What, you're alive?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_The screams between the two had done its work, take only moments before they were joined by another, this time being a young woman who jumped down from one of the trees above._

"What's going on?" The girl inquired with the follow up of her entrance.

"This one's alive," The boy said with an excitement turning to face the newcomer. "Of all the dead I finally came across someone alive, maybe this girl can tell us what happened at this site."

_All attention was now completely on her, a move which she found herself taken back by. There was also a confusion to come from this, not having the slightest idea for what either of the two spoke of._

".. Um, what?"

"I don't think she knows what you're talking about," The girl said before showcasing the friendliest of smiles. "So we'll start from the top, what's your name?"

_There was an obvious hesitation, one which was immediately noticed after the question was asked. Hoping to gain ground she took the initiative of giving the first introduction in hopes of creating a mutual bridge so to speak._

"Hi, my name is Tenten," She announced with her hands dropping to her knees with a slight lean forward. "And this here with me is Inzuka Kiba."

"One and only." Kiba said giving the thumbs up.

_There was a comfort to come from this, one which gave her an inner clearance to take that first step in return._

"Inoue," She finally answered. "Inoue, Orihime."

"Nice name." Kiba commented only to have Tenten roll her eyes at his attempt.

"Is it just the two of you?" Orihime asked.

"Two of fourteen," Kiba replied. "The rest of our unit is just up ahead."

"Inoue-san, do you remember the events leading to you coming to this forest?" Tenten asked.

_This question sparked a chain reaction of all memories, stemming from the mission at hand all the way to those last moments before she had been knocked unconscious. These strand of thoughts also brought a question of her own to be answered._

"Ishida, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said with a surge of energy that resulted in her standing. "Where are they?!"

"… Who?" Kiba questioned with a move to his feet as well."

"They're my friends," Orihime replied. "Surely you've seen them not far from here?"

"I'm sorry, but you're the only one we've found alive," Kiba reported. "All others who were caught up in the battle are either dead or missing."

".. What?"

"What a way to break the news." Tenten stated with the flick of her finger which made contact with his left ear.

"Hey," Kiba retaliated with a step back. "How was I supposed to know she had no recollection of what happened two nights ago?"

"Two nights ago?" Orihime questioned.

"Yes," Tenten confirmed with a nod. "The battle that unfolded occurred two nights ago."

"This of course was learned after analyzing the bodies of the deceased." Kiba added.

"_Two nights ago," Orihime thought in disbelief. "Was I truly out for that long?"_

"Let's take a step back," Tenten stated. "What do you remember before awaking shortly before now, do you recall seeing or hearing what could be depicted as a scuffle?"

_She nodded her head in confirmation._

"Yes, I do," Orihime replied in little time. "That's when we.. got split up."

"You and who?" Kiba asked.

"She's obviously referring to the ones she was traveling with at the time," Tenten said in response. "Am I right?"

"Yes," Orihime confirmed once more. "We just happened to be walking along when we heard commotion close to where we had been, that's when one of my friends chose to investigate and when he didn't return after a times pass I decided to follow after him."

"And then what happened?"

_She took a second to gather all detail before answering. _

"I began running through this forest with the sounds heard as my guide, for how long that I ran I cannot recall," Orihime said. "Somewhere along the way I was attacked and knocked unconscious."

"Did you get a good look at who it was?" Kiba asked.

"That's just the thing, there was nothing to see," Orihime stated. "It's like whatever I encountered was part of the forest.. a ghost even."

_The two of them immediately looked to one another, sharing a brief glance before directing their focus back on her. She did not know what to make of this, seeing this as a potential sign that they may know more than they had been letting on. _

"Is there anything else you can remember?" Tenten asked.

"The next thing I knew I awoke here to find this boy sniffing me."

"It's Kiba." He reminded.

"_You were sniffing her?" _Tenten muttered with the narrow of her eyes over at him.

"Hey, it's not like I knew she was alive at the time," Kiba said in his own defense. "And besides I picked up a unique smell when I first approached, I've never taken in a scent quite like the one she gave off."

"Forget it," Tenten said. "That is of no importance."

"I don't understand," Orihime said interrupting the two. "What was this battle about, who were the people that were killed?"

"That's something that's currently being assessed," Tenten replied. "In the meantime would you be alright with the idea of coming with us, I'm sure our superiors would like to hear what you have to say."

"As much as I'd appreciate helping you find answers to what happened here I can't, I need to find my friends," Orihime declined. "I'm sorry."

"And we'll help you locate them, if they're alive you have my word that we'll find them, I'll see to it personally," Kiba promised. "All we ask is that you give us a little of your time to help us make sense of this matter, no way you can turn that offer down."

_There was much to be considered. For one it would only be a matter of time before further questions were asked about her. How would she respond, with the truth? There was far more to hide than what she had to provide, but with all things considered there was only one choice to truly choose in her mind between the two options__._

"Alright," Orihime decided with the bow of her head. "I'll come with you."

….

_The grasp of the strength in what could be felt only increased with each stride taken, a clear indication that he was nearing what he had set out to find. With the thought of a mission complete setting in he couldn't help but smile, never anticipating the tasks end would come so soon. But even with this being the case he knew this would not bring about a conclusion._

"_Even if the reiatsu felt belongs to the one we were sent here to find I still have the added task of relocating both Kurosaki and Inoue," Uryuu thought with another tree passed. "I can only hope the two of them are ok, the events leading to my fall from them was most unexpected__.__"_

_It was with his left leg touching down for another time that he came to a complete stop, feeling a complete surge in the energy level of the reiatsu in question. He looked to all sides with a notable change in expression, a feeling as if the one he sought had come to him._

"_What is this," Uryuu inquired mentally. "It's as if this reiatsu is coming from left, right, behind, while being in front of me at the same time… yet I don't see a thing."_

_This was most questioning, now beginning to wonder if he should have engaged this matter all on his own. His thoughts were cut short by the sound of a leaf being crushed under foot. He immediately turned left to see someone stepping out from a large tree up ahead, followed by two others who all had what would be considered sinister looks on their faces__._

_Their attire was similar to that of many of the other shinobi he had come across in the past few days since traveling alone. There was something noticeably different about this bunch that he had not seen when crossing any others. None out of the three had an head or arm band as a form of identification. He didn't say anything, simply watching as the three began their approach._

"Well, what do we have here?" The one leading the trio spoke.

"Looks like a loner if you ask me." The one directly behind added.

"And based from the way he's dressed I'd say this guy has plenty of valuables."

_He stood his ground, having a good idea where this encounter would lead._

"_Great, just what I need," Uryuu thought while maintaining his poise. "A distraction."_

_The three came to a surprising stop after only a couple more steps taken, choosing to wait for what was to come next instead of dishing out instant action._

"So, what's your name?" The one who stood in the middle asked.

_He found no harm in answering the question posed, and nor did he see a significance in them learning this._

"Ishida, Uryuu."

"Never heard of you," He said in response. "What region are you from?"

"I hardly see how that matters."

"I always like to know who we'll be borrowing from, that's all."

_This statement made their intent all too clear._

"Look, I'm actually in the middle of something right now," Uryuu announced. "The last thing I need is to get intertwined in some unnecessary quarrel."

"You make it sound as if you have a choice."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that last comment," Uryuu said. "I have no weight to hold against any of you three, my option to you all still stands, leave.. it's easily the most logical decision to make at this point in time."

_There was definitely a disgust to come from this, one which the three shared._

"You'll regret saying that." One of them spoke as they reached down to their side to grab hold of something.

_After grabbing hold of the weapon of choice their arm motioned forward as if to throw something. But with that moment to come it was as if the object they held in hand vanished into thin air._

"What, where?!"

_His sights staggered forward to find the kunai that had been in his hand to now be in the possession of the enemy._

"Looking for something?" Uryuu questioned with the twirl of the kunai in between two of his fingers.

_All three of them gasped upon seeing this._

"Is he that fast," The one furthest back questioned. "I didn't even see him motion his hand to perform whatever jutsu he just performed."

"No matter, no way he can repeat the same feat if we all attack at once."

_Not wanting him to be able to catch onto what they had planned all three shinobi reached for their sides to make an alarming discovery._

"My kunai," One of them spoke. "They're all gone."

"As are mine."

_It was only then that one of them took note of where they had gone._

"There, he took them!" The one standing in the front pointed.

_The other two looked toward the ground, and there they were, more than a dozen of kunai sitting._

"I don't like this boss," The one farthest back stated. "I say we get out of here."

_It was anonymous on the decision made, not a single word to be said as the three turned for the other side of the forest with a burst of speed off into the distance. He was now alone once again, looking down with the highest of surprise at the sight of the lying kunai._

"_I don't understand, how did these get here," Uryuu thought to himself. "I only disarmed the one before it could be thrown."_

_His heart jumped to its max at that given moment, feeling the streak of the reiatsu which seemed to return in a flash, one which was unorthodox in what was emitted to him. _

"I bet they'll never mess with you again." A voice spoke from behind.

_With his heart seemingly skipping beats he slowly turned, coming face to face with a boy with dark auburn hair who stood no more than five feet away from his position. It was those eyes that were most captivating of all, an amber which many could mistake for being the most delicate of gold's._

"_Is this really the one__…__ is this the individual we were sent to find?"_

…_._

_Everything had gone as planned thus far, not feeling he could be any more pleased than he already was. A knock came at the door in that moment, one which he had been anticipating for several minutes now._

"The door is unlocked," He declared. "Come in."

_The sound of someone stepping in from the other side into the darkness of the room was clearly heard._

"I come with news." A woman's voice announced

"Let's hear it."

"I did as asked, the bracelets have been activated," She informed. "It will only be a matter of time before they all find their way to the chosen."

"Excellent, you're allegiance is most notable," He commented in response. "There's one final thing that I ask of you Frost."

"Yes?"

"Go and greet them," He instructed. "It is time, the beginning for the new world of the shinobi begins now."

"Yes… commander."

**To Be Continued **


	17. One of Many Secrets

**Naruto: Tenth Dragon's Poison**

**Chapter 17**

**One of Many Secrets **

_The energy that emitted from the body was like no other, one which kept him frozen at the presence of where it came. What was he to do? Make the next move, or wait for this newcomer to play yet another hand. Their appearance was what brought a doubt in mind, one which he couldn't seem to set aside._

"_Is this really the person we were sent to locate," Uryuu__ thought with a continued observation. "When I felt this guy's reiatsu before there was no way I was expecting to run into some__,__ kid… or maybe, maybe this person is using some kind of mechanism to shield their true physical appearance?__"_

_The more he thought about it, the stronger this idea reigned in his mind._

"So your name is Uryuu Ishida, never heard that one before," The amber eyed boy admitted. "But I guess that could be because I'm not from around here."

_The fact he spoke once more without being confronted caught him by surprise. But it wasn't only that, there was a clear reminder tagged onto his words._

"_Dammit__.. this guy knows my name, I was careless to bring up my name to those three from before when I knew the holder of a reiatsu such as this was near__,"__ Uryuu thought in disgust with a subtle clutch of his fist. "Not to mention he has knowledge of my speed, I've yet to say anything directly to this guy and he's already a step ahead."_

_He took a deep breath as he continued with the collect of his thoughts._

"_Ok, all I need to do is play the reactor from here on out, keeping it simple and to the point will prove key," Uryuu plotted. "The last thing I'd want to do is trip up any further."_

_With that said he eased the tension throughout his entire body, finding it in himself to put on a welcoming smile before finally deciding to speak._

"So you're not from around this area, I can relate," Uryuu said with his first move to make. "The village I'm from is a good distance away from where we stand now."

"Ditto on me," The boy informed. "I'm not from around here either, and to tell you the truth I'm not from any village for that matter."

"_That's right, keep pouring out as much information as you can," Uryuu thought in mind in a pleasing fashion. "This will only reve__al the truth, if there is anything to exploit in anything he says I'll find it." _

_After a brief period of silence he encouraged him to continue on. _

"You said you weren't from any village," Uryuu attached to. "If that is the case, then where are you from?"

"A place much snazzier on all fronts," The boy replied. "But I don't really have the time for this, as much as I'd love to sit here and chat I can't."

"_No, this can only mean he plans on leaving," Uryuu conc__luded. "I can't let this boy out of my sights."_

_With a casual step forward he spoke once more to see this through._

"Why is that," Uryuu asked referring back to his response. "Is there somewhere you have to be?"

"Not specifically, I'm actually in search of some friends of mine."

_This was an opportunity he would not let slip past, seizing the moment with a proposition to give._

"Talk about coincidence," Uryuu said. "I'm actually supposed to meet with a couple friends myself in this area."

"Is that so?"

"No kidding," Uryuu replied with honesty. "Hey, what do you say the two of us search together?"

"Are you sure?"

"Why not," Uryuu inquired. "You said it yourself that you're not from around here with the same being true for me as well, we could only benefit from traveling together."

_This was definitely something to consider, taking all but a couple of seconds before a response was given._

"You know, you kind of make a good point." The boy acknowledged.

"So what do you say?"

"Sure," the amber eyed boy replied. "I see no problem in the two of us traveling together."

"_Excellent," Uryuu thought with the highest of joy. "Now all I have to do is lead this kid back to the others__,__ and then then maybe we can call it a mission well complete."_

_It was with this moment that the individual from across turned for the left side._

"Follow me," the boy declared. "If I'm not mistaken this is the direction we'll come to find them."

"That works for me," Uryuu nodded in compliance. "You lead the way."

_With this set the boy began turned back for the left once again, this time following this up with a move forward. It was now time in his mind, feeling as if the first stage in the task had been reached._

"_This is it," Uryuu thought. "Now all I have to do is regroup with the others, question is… where are they?"_

…_._

_The call had been made over twenty minutes ago. It was only now that he was finally finding his way up the stairs leading to the meeting that had been highly anticipated, one which was predicted to come since returning from the last mission. The door was reached soon after, pulling it aside to find all who were expected to make an appearance already waiting._

"Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said pleased to join the two. "I'm glad to see that you're both already here, I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long."

"Not at all," Shikamaru assured. "I arrived myself no more than a minute ago."

"Now that you're all here we can now proceed with why I've asked you three to my office." Tsunade said gravitating all attention her way from where she sat behind the desk.

"We're listening." Kakashi said with the nod of his head.

_Nothing needed to be added from the other two, it was clear they were just as attentive for what it was she had to share. With this determination made she continued on._

"It should come as no surprise why you three in particular were summoned."

"I take it this meeting has something to do with the latest mission?" Shikamaru guessed.

"That is correct," Tsunade confirmed. "And to start things off I'd like to first point out the positive feedback that was given regarding our involvement, they were particularly impressed with you and your assessment of the situation."

"Better make that us as well," Naruto added. "No way were any of us expecting Shikamaru to crack down the mystery of the attacks like he did."

"Tsunade-sama, has word come back on that wire," Shikamaru asked. "The one I discovered not far from the site itself?"

"Yes, Deminat-sama sent in the report himself."

"Deminat?" Kakashi questioned.

"Nasol Deminat," Tsunade clarified. "I'm certain you crossed path with him while on your journey."

"Oh yea, that was the first guy to approach us when we arrived." Naruto recalled.

"What did you think of him?"

"Very serviceable, it was clear he had been following the situation with a strong hand."

"Good," Tsunade said pleased to hear this. "Because he's someone from Iwagakure we of Konohagakure will be working closely with going forward on this matter."

"You mentioned Tasol-san was the one the one to send in a report on what was discovered on the wire," Shikamaru reminded. "What did the test results reveal?"

"It is as you had expected," Tsunade informed. "The wire taken in tested positive for explosive residue."

"I would be lying if I didn't say I was pleased to have my thoughts confirmed," Shikamaru said. "But even with that brought to the light there's still the question of where the remaining wire disappeared."

"Still holding onto that possibility I see." Kakashi said looking his way.

"It's a logical assumption to make," Shikamaru said in response to this. "The only lingering question left unanswered is where the rest of the wire used in the attack went to, I'm certain there was more."

"I'm inclined to agree," Kakashi sided. "There's no other way for explaining how the trail of marks found on those trees were created."

"It's because of your recent findings that I've asked for the appearance of you three," Tsunade informed. "Believe it or not there was another incident that occurred that we recently got word of, one which we believe might possibly be tied to the killings which occurred at the trading site with Iwagakure."

"What, when?" Naruto questioned.

"Details are being collected on the matter as we speak, a team of our own was sent out to investigate," Tsunade added. "One handpicked by myself."

"I don't understand," Shikamaru said expressing his confusion. "How does this recent occurrence relate to what happened at the trading site?"

"From my understanding several shinobi were found deceased at a location just a few miles outside of Tanigakure," Tsunade informed. "They were all attacked, by who or what is still unclear."

"Sounds like the Shadow Revenants alright." Naruto said voicing his opinion.

"Tell us," Kakashi said with a step forward. "Were there any survivors?"

"Yes, one," Tsunade said pleased to announce. "And they're bringing her back here for further questioning as we speak."

"How soon do expect their arrival?" Shikamaru asked.

"Within the next hour," Tsunade replied. "And when they do I'd like for you to gather all learned information and compare it with what was discovered at the trading site."

"Understood." Shikamaru nodded.

"Will that be all?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, for now," Tsunade said before sitting up from the chair. "You three may now go, I'll summon you all back if necessary."

"We'll stay close," Kakashi assured while turning to face the two of them. "Alright, you heard her, let's get going."

_There was no argument to come; both following after watching him take the first step out past the door. And though no words were exchanged they knew their mission had only begun._

…_._

_The hours continued to drag with no resolve seemingly being anywhere close to being reached. This thought only pushed him further, wanting nothing short of an answer for what happened to all individuals who had vanished. There was very little information to go off of, making it hard to tack onto any leads. Hopefully all that would come to change with her latest discovery to make. _

_The door to the meeting room was reached within the next couple steps taken, pushing past to have it automatically slide off to the side. It was here that she came to find him sitting at the first chair on the right side of the table._

"Hal, are you the only one here?"

_He immediately turned at the call of his name, surprised to find the person who now stood only a few feet away._

"Wonder Woman, what are you doing here," Green Lantern asked. "I thought you were at that warehouse searching the place along with Flash."

"Flash is more than capable of finishing up on his own," Wonder Woman said before surveying the rest of the room. "Where's Cyborg, I was told he'd be here."

"He and Superman both left a short time ago," Green Lantern informed. "Why, was there something you needed to ask of him?"

"Yes, there's something I think he should take an in depth look at."

_With that said she reached down to her side to grab hold of a soft fabric bag which she then opened. It was here that a golden sphered shaped object was pulled from the bag, shinning bright in its complexion._

"What on Earth is that?" Green Lantern inquired while standing up from the chair.

"That is still unclear, but from what Flash was able to make of it this might in fact be something that was going to be used to power the machine Mirror Master was planning on using," Wonder Woman theorized. "However we can't be positive of this until this stone is fully analyzed."

"Leave it to me," Green Lantern said pressing down to his ear piece. "I'll get ahold of him right away."

_He stood to his word, making the call with nothing more than a second to pass. Would this finally lead to the break they were hoping to gain, one which would lead them to the truth hidden away behind the mist?_

…

_There was nothing to see, all other senses paving the way for the picture that was now present on the mind. There was a softness to be felt underneath with a comforting warmth that weighed down upon his body. A blanket perhaps? This was the first possibilities to come, leading to the idea he was lying in a bed from the surface beneath. What surfaced next was a bickering sound coming from a short distance right, one which sounded as if steel was vibrating from unknown means._

_There was another sound to be heard on the opposite side, one which was far subtler in voice. A strong scent only followed, finding its way past his nostrils with a message to give of its own._

"_Is something cooking?"_

_His interest for the circumstances that surrounded him only peaked with this latest realization, forcing his eyes open to find he was indeed positioned on a bed. The room was relatively dark, the only visible light coming from the left side. He turned his head left with an urge to re-shut his eyes from the burn that could be felt. He pushed past this as best he could, finding his trail leading him to what emitted the only light to be found._

"_A fire place."_

_His interest didn't stop there, sitting up from where he laid before looking to the right side to find to pots sitting atop a stove._

"_That must be what I heard before."_

_The next moments brought a heart raising discovery, one which was ignited by what he came to find himself clothed in._

"_These garments… they're identical to the ones __obtained when using shikai__."_

_No sooner than realizing this that he came to sight something very familiar sitting leaned to the wall on the right side of the fire place._

"_That's my __Zanpakutō__," Ichigo determined more than certain of this. "__What's it doing there, and more importantly what the hell is going on?"_

_This moment brought it all back in a flash._

"_That's right, where's Inoue and Ishida," Ichigo thought. "Surely they're nearby."_

_Soreness flared throughout his entire body after pulling out from the bed, walking over to immediately take hold of his __Zanpakutō__. With his first step to take he noticed something else lying in that general area._

"_My bag."_

_He quickly grabbed hold of it, wasting little in placing it upon his shoulders before turning to search the rest of the room._

"_What is this place, was I brought here by someone," Ichigo inquired in mind. "And if so, why?"_

_His eyes traced the sides of the wall right wall, noting the several battle utensils to find. This ranged from shields and armor, to the several swords and apparent ninja shurikens that resided in place. The visual of this brought a gulp in response._

"_Don__'t think I'm interested in waiting around to find out either."_

_The decision was spontaneous, looking in every direction until finally spotting a door a few feet away toward the left_

"_There's my ticket out of here."_

_He made a quick move for the door, pulling open to be greeted by the brightness of mid-day. He placed a hand over his eyes as he looked to the area ahead to find nothing but forest on all sides._

"Don't have time to be picky on which direction to take," Ichigo said before making a move right. "I can't sense Ishida nor Inoue's reiatsu, where could they be.. and how did I get in shikai, none of this makes any sense."

_The leap taken resulted in him crossing paths with a group of leafs that fluttered into the opposite directing, finding them to be less than a distraction as he continued to press on. As he moved he glanced down to find a crack in his substitute shinigami badge._

"_What?"_

_This was another question in itself, having no idea what this could possibly imply, or what would come of this. There were many questions now set, ones which would have to be placed on hold until he was a comfortable distance away from the cabin just left._

"_What is going on?"_

…

_With one scene unfolding another found its way to the picture, a move which only added further depth to the matter. Thinking deep in the fashion that he currently found himself hanging on wasn't a normal occurrence, but there was something about the 'Shadow Revenants' that intrigued him. Whether it be of the super natural or a scheme pulled off by several individuals was still unclear. Either way it didn't matter, it was as if there was some unknown force gravitating his interest to this very mystery._

_He found himself lost within the moment, paying no mind to those who walked along the path with his sights slouched downward._

"Naruto."

_The call of his name along with the familiarity of her voice was enough to get him to look up at the person who now stood before him._

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said noticing the two books tightly held against her chest. "What's with the books?"

"I'm on my way to the library right now to return them," Sakura replied. "You seemed out of it just now, is everything alright?"

"I'm completely fine," Naruto convinced. "Was just thinking was all."

"About?"

"Our mission," Naruto replied standing straight in his stance. "The one we returned from this morning."

"Speaking of which, how did that go," Sakura asked. "I was planning on finding you later today."

"Unexpected, there's no other way of describing it," Naruto said with his hands now falling to the back of his head. "We set out to investigate a robbery and a couple murders, a small task which has now become complex at every corner."

"How so?" Sakura said voicing an obvious interest.

"I'm probably not the best one to ask," Naruto admitted. "Shikamaru or Kakashi-sensei would probably be better suited on explaining the whole ordeal, and besides I'm pretty sure Granny Tsunade will get around to telling you herself."

"I'll have to go and see her."

"I just came from her office a short time ago, I'm sure she's still there if you choose to stop by there," Naruto announced while dropping his hands down to his side. "Well, I guess I better be getting on my way."

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked while stepping aside to clear out a path.

"Home." Naruto answered now with his hands dropping into the pockets of his jacket.

_That was the last word spoken. This wasn't typically how any of their conversations had gone. There was something subtle to be felt, wondering if it was something she should be worried about. _

"_Maybe he's just exhausted from the trip, I'm sure he'll be fine in the coming days."_

_She wrote it off as that before turning for the opposite direction, ready to continue on to her own destination._

…_.._

_The journey had commenced in full. How many that passed since beginning was now lost to him._ _Where their path would end was anyone's guess, it was directionless walk in his mind no matter how you looked. For the person he was in search of could very well be the person who walked only a few feet ahead. Even with this being so there was still the task of keeping his intent secret while at the same time gaining as much on this individual as possible._

_That moment brought a detail he had paid little mind to before, noticing a bag that could be found hanging on the boys back._

"_I wonder what's inside," Uryuu thought. "Asking might only prompt him to become suspicious, that's the last thing I'd want to happen."_

_He kept his pace with each step taken, caught by surprise when the boy came to a sudden stop. He did the same, having no idea what to make of this._

"What's wrong?" Uryuu asked.

"If we weren't lost before, we're doubled that now," He replied. "I have not the slightest clue of where we are now, how about you?"

"Sorry, I'm not too familiar with this area myself."

"Complete epic fail to the height," The boy remarked before spinning around to face him. "We might as well go and find ourselves a travel guide."

"They have those around here?"

"Don't ask me, just an idea that raced to mind."

_They were now engaged, a time which he found to be the perfect time to pose the question that had been sitting on the back of his mind sense meeting him._

"Hey, you mind if I ask you something?" Uryuu questioned.

"As long as this has nothing to do with shoe size, I'm open for discussion."

"Not even sure what that's supposed to mean," Uryuu said before proceeding with the question to ask. "Your name, what is it?"

"My name?"

"Yes, you know my name," Uyruu said quick to remind. "I'm curious as to what yours is."

"Ohhh."

"Oh, what," Uryuu questioned. "Does that mean you're going to tell me, or not?"

"It's a secret," The boy announced. "You'll have to come in close, I'd hate for anyone else to hear."

"But there's no one else here but us."

"You can never be too careful."

_He stood frozen there for seconds before finally deciding to move forward. _

"_Does he know?"_

_This was the first of many thoughts that crawled to his mind, wondering if this individual had indeed caught onto the act that was being put on by himself. Maintaining a solid poise was important, not wanting to give the slightest hint of deception._

"_Alright, this is it."_

_He stopped inches shy of reaching him, putting on a smile before presenting the question once more._

"So, what's your name?"

"Closer," The boy instructed with the wave of his hand. "Come in close, this will ensure the safety of my secret."

_His guard was now at its max, leaning in as the kid whispered something in return._

"_My name is.. Urmama."_

"Ur.. what?" Uryuu questioned.

_This only brought about a wave of laughter, planting his hand to the top of his head before speaking once again._

"Totally couldn't resist myself dude, if at all I had to do that at least once in my life." He said with the removal of his hand from atop his head.

"That wasn't your real name?"

"Nope, my true name stems from the top leagues Allen back where I'm from." The boy announced giving the go ahead thumbs up. "Leaving me with the title as the second."

"Your name is Allen?"

"Yes," He confirmed with the brashest of grins that told a story in itself. "Bart Allen."

**To Be Continued**__


End file.
